Let Me Be Your Guarantee
by Bamlover
Summary: Is life how you see it?
1. Chance Meeting

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course.

**Chapter 1** _Chance Meeting._

_Dispatch: Calling all cars call of disturbance under the Brooklyn bridged. Over._

Officer: Car 21 to dispatch were in the area will take the call.

_Dispatch: Roger that car 21 proceed with caution._

Officer: 10-4 dispatch. (Putting the Radio back on it's stand.) The grave yard is never dead is it Babe?

Babe: Nope. But what fun would that be? I still don't know why you decided to switch over. No fun on the day side Binks.

Bianca: Nah, I just figure why spend the day working when I can sleep. (Starting the car.)

Bianca Montgomery loner most of her life, lives life by the book. House the picture of perfection not a thing out of place. Stuck up, not at all just living life day by day and like she could wake up the next day and do what she hadn't. What she didn't know was life may not always go the way you plan.

**Brooklyn Bridge**

Guy: Come on Maggie words out that the cops are heading our way.

Maggie: So? (Putting her beer down.) Why is that my problem Jamie? (Lighting a cigarette.) Life is too short to be running from all of it. (Takes a big drag.) Who guarantees that you'll get away? (Letting the smoke come out though her nose.) There isn't a guarantee for us in this crazy world. (Takes another deep drag.) They'll be other cops and always other parties. (Exhaling.) Just Ask Frankie.

Jamie: Man Whatever. I'm outta here I can't get busted again. (Seeing the car pull up.) You know the number.

Maggie: Yup. (Putting the cigarette on the ground and putting it out with her foot. She takes the last swig of her beer and tosses the can.)

Cynical? No just being realistic or at least in her mind she was. Mary Margaret Stone or Maggie I don't think anyone's ever gotten away with calling her that. Years after her sister died Maggie has been on the road. Her latest trip landed her smack dab in the Middle of New York. She wasn't alone she had friends just never really depended on them. Except for Jamie who had decided to follow her on the road since Maggie and Frankie were his only friends. So they both hopped on their hog and set off towards the sun set so to speak. She felt if her sister could be taken away from her then what chance did she have or anybody she cared about. I guess you can say things have a funny way of turning out.

Bianca: You know littering is against the law. (Walking up while shining the flashlight on her.)

Maggie: So I've heard. (Placing her hand over her eyes so she could see her.) You want to cut the lights Chief? So are you gonna arrest me or not? (Holding her wrist out for her to cuff.) Cause the way I see it if you don't do it now. (Looking in her eyes since she hand now turn of the light.) I've got a feeling we'll meet again.

Babe: Montgomery you ok down that way.

Bianca: (Mesmerized by the girls eyes.) Um… Yeah still checking. (Yelling over her shoulder.) So why are you so sure we'll meet again?

Maggie: (Smiles and licks her lips.) I'm not. I live my life like there is no tomorrow and so you'll probably have to arrest me. Life is to short to play games. I live my live moment by moment. (Running her hand though her dirty blonde hair.) Every action has a equal and opposite reaction. If you will. This action (Taking a pen out of her pocket and taking her hand.) Of me writing my name and number on your hand. Would get this reaction of you calling me. But since I don't believe in that you won't. (Smiles)

Bianca: How can you be so sure?

Maggie: Because there is no guarantee in life only one is if you live life moment by moment you're get the maximum experience. I can tell you one thing that if I had ran I wouldn't have met you. (Winks.) But that's a whole other story. (Walking away and picks up the can.) I thought I'd help you out. (Throwing the can away before hopping on her motorcycle.)

Babe: Was she at the party? (Walking up to her.)

Bianca: Huh….What? No just um a passer by. (Looking down at her hand.)

Babe: Let's go I'm starving.

Bianca: Ok. (Shaking her head.) Where do you wanna go?

Babe: (Walking back to the car.) I don't care as long as they have food. (Smiles) Oh what about Al's?

Both: Nachos.

Babe: And red hots. (Getting in the car.)

Bianca: I swear those things are going to give you acid reflux. (Starting the car.)

Babe: Yeah like those nachos and extra hot sauce are helping you any.

Bianca: (Turns the car into Al's parking lot.) Hey those are high in nutritional value.

Babe: With what you're five servings of dairy in one sitting.

Bianca: Exactly. (Smiles and opens the door to Al's.) Grab our table I'll be out in a minute I gotta make a phone call.

Babe: Gothca. I'll go ahead and order.

Bianca: I can't believe I'm gonna do this. (Looking down at her hand.)

Jamie: Yo Mags you're here. (Smiles and hugs her.)

Maggie: Yup. I'm here. (Coming in the small two bed room apartment and throwing her keys down on the table.)

Jamie: How did you manage not to get picked up by the cops?

Maggie: (Chuckles and sits down on the couch plopping her feet up on the coffee table.) Simple it was a chick so I worked the Stone charm.

Jamie: (Sits down next to her.) Oh not the here's my number but I know you'll never use it. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Yup. (Kicks her shoes off.) Works every time.

Jamie: You know Mags one of these days you're actually gonna find a lesbian who's gonna call.

Maggie: Never gonna happen. Anyway I'm gonna hop in the shower. (Getting up.) Wanna head over to Al's after I get out?

Jamie: Sure I'll be down here. Hey Mags.

Maggie: Yeah? (Turing around.)

Jamie: What if you messed up and she is?

Maggie: She'll never call. You can't count on anything James. (Walking back to her room.)

Jaime: (Sighs.) I wish you'd start believing again Mags. (To himself.)

Babe: So who did you call? Huh? New girlfriend. (Smiles)

Bianca: (Sitting down.) Um… No I was calling Kendall to see if she would want to have lunch tomorrow.

Babe: At this hour? (Looking at her like she had three heads.)

Bianca: Oh yeah shes a night owl working at Fusion and everything. Greenlee has there to ungodly hours.

Babe: Sweet so can I come?

Bianca: I would love that but it's more a sisterly bonding time.

Waitress: Here you go ladies. (Putting their food on the table.)

Babe: Thanks Hope. (Smiles)

Hope: No trouble anything for my favorite Police officers. (Smiles) Would you need anything else while I'm here?

Bianca: Oh some. (Cut off by Hope.)

Hope: Some extra hot sauce. (Smiles) Sorry about that. I'll be right back. (Goes to the back.)

Babe: It's totally cool about that sisterly bonding. I think it would be great for you to do something besides sleep. (Smiles and takes a bite of her red hot.) I mean seriously Binks when was the last time you went on a date?

Bianca: Um…

Babe: Exactly. If you have to think about it. It's been to long.

Bianca: It isn't exactly like the gay population is buzzing. (Putting a nacho in her mouth.)

Babe: Oh don't give me that this is New York for God sake. It couldn't be that hard to find a date. Or at least someone one so you can get laid.

Bianca: (Spits her drink out.) Babe!

Babe: Thanks Binks I didn't get my shower tonight. (Wiping off her face.)

Bianca: Sorry.

Babe: Don't apologize. (Grabbing a nachos.) Just get laid.

Jamie: Hey Mags you almost ready? I'm starved.

Maggie: Yeah let me throw on my shirt. I'll be down in a minute. (Putting on her shirt.) What? Hey James who called?

Jamie: I don't know.

Maggie: Well is the machine is flashing.

Jamie: Well check it. Sometimes I think you're not just pretending to be a blonde.

Maggie: Whatever. (Shoving him after she press the button.)

**Machine** _You have one new message._

Maggie: Way to state the obvious.

**Machine **_Bianca: Um.. Maggie? Damn it I'm sure a dork. Oh God just leave a message. This is officer Montgomery from last night, tonight whatever. I was just wondering if you would like to maybe meet me for lunch at this places called Al's. Not as a date or anything unless. Never mind how about 12:30 ok well I guess I'll see you there maybe. Well bye. End of message._

Jamie: Well, well. (Smiles)

Maggie: Shut up James.

Jamie: It looks like you were wrong this time Mags. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: Whatever (Grabbing her keys.)

Jamie: So whats it gonna be Mags you gonna leave her hanging. She sounds hot to me. (Laughs as he follows her.) Just think what you could do with the handcuffs.

Maggie: You're such a perv. Martin. (Starts her bike and heads off.)

Jamie: Yeah but you love me. (Follows her.)

Maggie: You should know by now I love no one James.

TBC…Maybe if you want.


	2. When Life Gives You Lemons

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course.

**_Last Time..._**

Jamie: It looks like you were wrong this time Mags. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: Whatever (Grabbing her keys.)

Jamie: So what it gonna be Mags you gonna leave her hanging. She sounds hot to me. (Laughs as he follows her.) Just think what you could do with the handcuffs.

Maggie: You're such a perv. Martin. (Starts her bike and heads off.)

Jamie: Yeah but you love me. (Follows her.)

Maggie: You should know by now I love no one James.

**Chapter 2** _When Life Gives you Lemons._

Flash

_Frankie: No you promised me. Damn it._

_Guy: I'm sorry Frankie my guys couldn't handle the order._

_Frankie: What you got to be kidding me that shipment was going to make me major money._

**CRASH**

_Guy: What the hell was that I thought you said you were alone. (Pulling out a gun.)_

_Frankie: I am just chill Ralphie. I'm am alone. Put the gun away._

_Ralphie: The hell I will you set me up Stone._

_Frankie: I swear I didn't._

_Ralphie: You lying bitch._

**_BANG_**

Flash

Maggie: Ahh! (Sitting up.)

Jamie: (Running in her room.) Mags you ok?

Maggie: Yeah. (Breathing slowing.)

Jamie: Was it the Frankie dream again? (Sitting on her bed.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Running her hand though her hair.) I just think that if i hadn't knocked that trash can over she would still be here. (Sighs.)

Jamie: It's not you're fault. You did everything that you could after he ran.

Maggie: Everything but make him pay. What time is it?

Jamie: (Looking at her clock.) A little after 8.

Maggie: (Getting up.) I'm going for my run.

Jamie: OK want me to come?

Maggie: Nah. I'll swing by Al's one my way back. The usual?

Jamie: Yeah. Oh and one of there jelly donuts.

Maggie: Got ya. (Going into the bathroom.)

Jamie: So Mags.

Maggie: Yes James. (Changing into running clothes.)

Jamie: You gonna met that hot cop for lunch?

Maggie: (Coming out of the bathroom.) She not hot. Well cause she was blazing.

Jamie: What was that?

Maggie: I said she's not hot. And I'm still deciding.

Jamie: Well don't keep her waiting to long. (Smiles) You need to get laid Mags. I'm sure you'd be a lot happier once you get that. (Laughs.) I mean what do I always say you gotta be in it to win it. You do know what I mean when I say in it right?

Maggie: Whatever Jamie. I'll see you in about an hour. (Running out the door.)

**Beep, Beep...Beep, Beep...**

Bianca: (Groans and hits the snooze button.) Shut up.

**Ring, Ring**

Bianca: What the hell. Don't they know I'm trying to sleep. (Getting up.) Hello. (Sleepily)

Kendall: Hey Binks.

Bianca: Kendall it's (Looking at her clock.) It's 8:30 in the morning what do you want?

Kendall: I just wanted to see if you wanted to eat breakfast.

Bianca: (Rubbing her eyes.) Kendall do you remember me telling you that I switched over to the third shift?

Kendall: Oh Binks sorry. You just got in didn't you.

Bianca: Yeah Like two hours ago. (Yawns.)

Kendall: How bout lunch?

Bianca: NO! I mean no I have plans. _Maybe._

Kendall: Ok. (Sadly.) Maybe some other time. I'll talk to you later Binks.

Bianca: Kendall! Wait I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes.

Kendall: Are you sure?

Bianca: I'm sure. Is Al's ok?

Kendall: Perfect. (Smiles) Bye baby sis.

Bianca: Bye Kendall. (Hangs up.)

Maggie: _Ok what to do Maggie? Should I go_ (While jogging.) _No all she'll end up doing is leaving you like Frankie we can't get close._

Flash

_Maggie: Frankie! No. (Running over to her fallen sister.)_

_Frankie: Maggie what are you doing here? (Coughing up blood.)_

_Maggie: I had to see where you were going. (Tears in her eyes.) I was worried. I called 911 they should be here any minute._

_Frankie: It'll be to late. (Coughing.) I'll be dead before they get here._

_Maggie: No. Damn it stop talking like that. (Crying.)_

_Frankie: Maggie I want you to promise me something._

_Maggie: No cause you're gonna make it. (Though her tears.)_

_Frankie: Maggie! I want you to promise me that you will live after I die. (Coughs.) That you'll find love._

_Maggie: No you're not dying on me. You can't your all I have._

_Frankie: Maggie. (Coughing.) Do it. For me, promise me._

_Maggie: I promise. (Sobbing.)_

_Frankie: Thank you. I love you Mary Margaret. (Reaching up with a bloody hand to touch her cheek.)_

_Maggie: No Frankie. (Sobbing uncontrollably now.) No come back._

Flash

Maggie: Ok I'll go (Looking up at the sky.) You sure do know how to send a girl a message.

Kendall: So Binks hows life?

Bianca: Eh it's life. I'm glad I switched to the third shift. (Yawning.) It's a lot more exciting then the day time. (Takes a sip of her coffee.)

Kendall: And the love department?

Bianca: Sadly their is none.

Kendall: Aww Binks that's to bad. What happened with Sheena.

Bianca: (Gives her a come on really look.) Lena and that's over.

Kendall: Aww that's to bad. (Trying to sound upset.)

Bianca: Oh don't give me that. You know you didn't like her. Plus she was to...

Kendall: Old.

Bianca: Yeah. (Shakes her head.) Never wanted to do anything fun. But that's what you get when you are dating someone ten years your senior.

Kendall: Yeah I guess so. (Laughs.) Binks you need to get back out there.

Bianca: (Sighs.) I know...

Kendall: You know what?

Bianca: Will you excuse me Kendall? (Getting up before she answered.)

Kendall: Sure. (Watching her.)

Bianca: Hey. (Walking up to the counter.)

Maggie: Hey. Talk about early. (Chuckles)

Bianca: (Smiles.) Oh no I'm here with my sister eating. So does that mean you got my message and you wanna meet for lunch?

Maggie: (Smiles) Yes I got your message. And I gotta tell ya I can't believe you called.

Bianca: Well when life give you lemons.

Maggie: Yeah but I figured I'd be sweeter then lemons. (Winks.)

Bianca: (Chuckles.) Yeah I bet you are. (Lightly brushes her arm.) So seriously will you be joining me or should I stay at home?

Maggie: Well since you proved me wrong once let's see if you can do it again by showing up.

Bianca: Oh did I shake your theory. About not being able to count on anyone.

Maggie: Not yet. But. You're working on it. But hey I gotta go I'll see you at 12:30. (Smiles and walks away.)

Bianca: Bye. (waves.)

Kendall: So who the hell was that?

Bianca: That was Maggie.

Kendall: Maggie?

Bianca: Maggie. (Sighs and goes back to the table.)

Kendall: Care to explain?

Bianca: Nothing to explain. At least not yet. up.

Getting to know you.


	3. Getting To Know You

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course.

I was gonna wait to post this but it was just killing me not to. So her goes I hope you like it.

_**Last Time….**_

Maggie: Yeah but I figured I'd be sweeter then lemons. (Winks.)

Bianca: (Chuckles.) Yeah I bet you are. _She's flirting with me._ (Lightly brushes her arm.) So seriously will you be joining me or should I stay at home?

Maggie: _Huh she's flirting with me._ Well since you proved me wrong once let's see if you can do it again by showing up.

Bianca: Oh did I shake your theory. About not being able to count on anyone.

Maggie: Not yet. But. You're working on it. But hey I gotta go I'll see you at 12:30. (Smiles and walks away.)

Bianca: Bye. (waves.)

Kendall: So who the hell was that?

Bianca: That was Maggie.

Kendall: Maggie?

Bianca: Maggie. (Sighs and goes back to the table.)

Kendall: Care to explain?

Bianca: Nothing to explain. At least not yet.

**Chapter 3** _Getting To Know You._

Maggie: Yo James you here? (Coming into the apartment.)

Jamie: Yeah. I'm starved where is the food?

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Calm down. The food isn't going anywhere. (Placing it on the table.)

Jamie: What took you so long? (Looking into the bag.)

Maggie: I...I um just got sidetracked. (Grabbing her food too.)

Jamie: By what? (Taking a bite of his sandwich.)

Maggie: You know how busy Al's gets in the morning. (Not looking at him while biting into her pancakes.)

Jamie: You saw that hot cop didn't you?

Maggie: You want some coffee? (Getting up.)

Jamie: No I'm good. You did didn't you? (Smiles)

Maggie: Are you sure? (Ignoring him.)

Jamie: Seriously what's wrong with this chick? Does she have like three heads or something? I mean she's obviously gay too.

Maggie: (Sigh and sits down.) James it's not that simple.

Jamie: Why not? She seems interested.

Maggie: She is. (Running her hand though her hair.) And yes I did she her this morning. And can you quite referring to her as the "Hot Cop." She has a name.

Jamie: I knew you saw her. (Smiles) Look at that already taken a liken to the "Hot Cop." (Laughs.)

Maggie: Jamie! (Throwing a pillow at his head.)

Jamie: So are you meeting the "Hot Cop" for lunch?

Maggie: (Shaking her head at her friend.) Yeah I think I am.

Jamie: That's great Mags you need yourself a girlfriend.

Maggie: It's just lunch it's not a date. And I don't even know if she is girlfriend material. (Taking a drink of her coffee.)

Jamie: Mags I'm sorry to tell you this but anything with a vagina is girlfriend material for you.

Maggie: (Spits her coffee out.) Jamie! (Slaps him on the arm.) I can't believe you just said that.

Jamie: Your last girlfriend...(Thinking) Marissa...Marissa what was her last name?

Maggie: Cater.

Jamie: Right. And that was almost six months after Frankie died. I do want to see you happy Mags. (Putting his hand on her shoulder.) Even if it's not with the "Hot Cop." (Laughs.)

Maggie: I can't Jamie because there is no way of knowing that it will last.

Jamie: And there it is. You (Pointing to her.) have to make it last. You can go in half assed you have to let your heart be open and free to love.

Maggie: I can't do that James I can't let my heart be broken again. After Frankie died. (Tearing up.) I….I. I just can't.

Jamie: That's all part of love Mags. If it doesn't get broken then how will you ever know that you ever really loved.

Maggie: (Sighs and looks at the clock.) Well I guess I better hop in the shower. (Getting up.)

Jamie: Maggie, just think about what I said ok?

Maggie: Ok. (Going up the stairs.)

Kendall: So you fell for that line?

Bianca: I guess I kinda did. But I mean Kendall it's not like I have girls lining up at my door.

Kendall: Oh come on Binks. (Shutting the door.) You're a regulation hottie. Hell if I was gay and not your sister I'd do you. (Following her to her room.)

Bianca: Eww Kendall that's just gross. (Shaking her head.) Sick and Wrong.

Kendall: (Chuckles) So... Do you um like this girl?

Bianca: Well... (Opening her closet door.) Kendall you've seen her . (Pulling out an outfit.) She's a total hottie.

Kendall: Whoa Binks bring the hormones down a notch. You're acting like a teenage boy.

Bianca: Well I'm sorry It's been like forever since I've even been kissed. (Sighs and sits down on her bed.) Things had gotten so bad with Lena that we just kinda. (Thinking of a word.) We just...blah. Whatever it's over. But I don't know there is something about Maggie.

Kendall: Meaning? (Sitting down next to her.)

Bianca: This may sound crazy...But the other night when I went out there to brake up the party. (Looking down at her hands.) For the life of me I couldn't arrest her. She basically told me that I wouldn't too.

Kendall: Wow sounds like this girls has got a hold on you.

Bianca: Yeah and all I know about her is her name and she rides a motorcycle. Which I think is extremely sexy. (Smiles) But Something about her is special I just haven't figured it out yet. But I hope I get to. (Sighs) Ok. I guess I better get ready.

Kendall: Ok sis. Tell me how it goes. (Getting up.) Call me.

Bianca: Ok I will. I love you. (Hugging her.)

Kendall: Love you to Binks. (Walks out of the room.)

Bianca: Ok Bianca what to wear? AHH! (Screaming.) You think the daughter of Erica Kane could find something to wear. (Looking in her closet.)

Man: I swear I don't know where she is Michael.

Michael: Ralphie, Ralphie. How many times do I have to tell you. (Slamming his hand on his desk.) Anybody that knows about what we do is a threat to us and we kill threats before they know what is coming.

Ralphie: But sir that was over six years ago.

Michael: (Chuckles.) I swear you can't find good help theses days. You find her and kill her or I will find her and kill you both damn it! (Getting angry.) Have I made myself clear? And if I hear about you coming back it better be in a body bag.

Ralphie: Yes sir.

Michael: Now get out of my office.

Bianca: (Getting out of the car.) Whew with five minutes to spare. If you plan on courting the girl you might want to be early. (Walking into Al's.) Huh? She's not here yet. (Looking around.)

Maggie: Who's not here? (Coming in behind her.)

Bianca: Oh um you. (Smiles)

Maggie: You we're looking for little ol' me. (Batting her eye lashes.)

Bianca: Yes. And I found you. (Smiles)

Maggie: Well I would say I found you. (Winks.)

Bianca: I believe you are right. Shall we? (Motioning toward the tables.)

Maggie: We shall after you. IDamn it I hate it when you're right James she is hot. I wonder if there is any room for me in those jeans? What where in the hell did that come from? Calm down Stone./I

Hope: Hey officer Montgomery. Nice to see you with out your uniform.

Bianca: (Chuckles.) Yeah I decided not to sleep in it. And Hope I'm off duty. You can call me Bianca. (Smiles.)

Hope: Well what will it be the usual?

Bianca: Yup. (Smiles)

Hope: And you my biker without a cause.

Maggie: (Laughs.) The usual?

Hope: Alrighty that will be two order of nachos with extra hot sauce and one red hot coming up. Be right back. (Walking away.)

Maggie: You gotta be kidding me.

Bianca: I'm afraid not. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Huh?

Bianca: What?

Maggie: This is just really weird.

Bianca: Ok. (Confused.)

Maggie: In a good way. I think.

Bianca: So I was wondering if that line you gave me was something you say to all the girls.

Maggie: (Chuckles and runs her hand thought her hair.) The truth?

Bianca: If you wouldn't mind.

Maggie: Well yeah. I never expected you to call me. I'm not exactly the type of girl that has girls fawning over me.

Bianca: Why not your very beautiful. ICrap did I say that out loud/I

Maggie: Did you just say I'm beautiful?

Bianca:_ Yup I guess I did._ Yes. (Looking down at the table and blushes.)

Maggie: Well umm thank you.

Bianca: You're welcome and it's true. (Locking eyes with her.)

Maggie: Now Ms. Montgomery what exactly are you trying to do?

Bianca: Well I… I um was hoping you'd give me the chance to court you. (Looking anywhere but at her.)

Maggie: Hmm… No ones ever tried to court me as you put it. (Smiles.)

Bianca: I'm sorry you don't even know me. Forget I said anything.

Maggie:_ What is it about her_ Why?

Bianca: I..

Hope: Here you go ladies. Enjoy your meal. (Placing their food down.)

Maggie: _Can't believe I'm going to say this._ What did you have in mind.

Bianca: For What?

Maggie: For courting me. Didn't you just say you wanted to court me. (Smiles.)

Bianca: I well. That's for me to know and you to find out. (Beams.)

TBC… Coming up

Lunch continues

I'm Looking for Maggie Stone.


	4. They're Beautiful

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course. Song by Josh Kelley iPokerface/i

_**Last Time...**_

Bianca: _Yup I guess I did._Yes. (Looking down at the table and blushes.)

Maggie: Well umm thank you.

Bianca: You're welcome and it's true. (Locking eyes with her.)

Maggie: Now Ms. Montgomery what exactly are you trying to do?

Bianca: Well I… I um was hoping you'd give me the chance to court you. (Looking anywhere but at her.)

Maggie: Hmm… No ones ever tried to court me as you put it. (Smiles.)

Bianca: I'm sorry you don't even know me. Forget I said anything.

Maggie: iWhat is it about her/i Why?

Bianca: I..

Hope: Here you go ladies. Enjoy your meal. (Placing their food down.)

Maggie: _Can't believe I'm going to say this._ What did you have in mind.

Bianca: For What?

Maggie: For courting me. Didn't you just say you wanted to court me. (Smiles.)

Bianca: I well. That's for me to know and you to find out. (Beams.)

**Chapter 4** T_hey're Beautiful_

Bianca: Now I have to warn you that I've never done the whole courting thing before. I've always been more of the courtie.

Maggie: Courtie? (Laughs) Is that even a word?

Bianca: It's is now. (Laughs.)

Maggie: (Laughs.) Well I'll let you know how you're doing along the way.

Bianca: Great. So I know this isn't a date but I have tomorrow night off you know for the holiday and all and I was wondering if maybe. (Looking down at her hands.) If you maybe would... Um would like to...

Maggie: Go out on a date? (Smiles)

Bianca: Yeah. Told you I suck at this.

Maggie: You're doing fine. (Smiles and places her hand on top of hers.)

This causes then to both lock eyes. Nobody else in the world until their trance was broken by Hope. Causing Maggie to move her hand.

Hope: Can I get you a refill on your drinks girls?

Maggie: Sure. (Smiles and moves her hand.) iWhat the hell was that/i

Bianca: Thank you? (Smiles) So. (Trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence.) Can I ask you a question?

Maggie: Sure go ahead.

Bianca: Why do you seem so...

Maggie: Cynical?

Bianca: Yeah. Why do you seem so cynical about life.

Maggie: I'm not just realistic. (Running her hand though her hair.) It's a long story can we chance the subject.

Bianca: Sure. Ok. (Thinking.) Do you Like Josh Kelley?

Maggie: Yeah he's pretty good. Why? (Curious.)

Bianca: No reason. (Smiles) Looks at clock. Crap.

Maggie: What?

Bianca: I'm supposed to meet my mom and sister for the fitting of my brides maids dress.

Maggie: Oh.

Bianca: I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. (Putting down the money for the food.) I'll pick you up at six tomorrow. What's your address?

Maggie: Here let me see that? (Grabbing the note pad in her hand and writing down her address.) Oh what should I wear? (Handing it back to her.)

Bianca: Something comfortable. (Smiles) I had a good time. Thank you for joining me. (Getting up.)

Maggie: Me too. (Smiles and gets up too.) Well...

Bianca: (Chuckles.) Why is this so...

Maggie: Awkward?

Bianca: Exactly.

Maggie: I have no idea? (Laughs.)

Bianca: Ok, ok. I'm gonna go. (Leans in kisses her on the cheek.) I had a good time and thank you for joining me again. Bye. (Walks away.)

Maggie: Bye. (Sighs and sits back down.) _Believe me the pleasure was all mine._

**Ding, Dong**

Jamie: Hold on I'm coming. Did you forget your key again? (Stops mid sentence.) You're not Maggie.

Woman: So she does live here.

Jamie: That depends. Who wants to know?

Woman: I'm her cousin. Babe Carey. (Extending her hand.)

Jamie: Well Babe I don't know you from Paris Hilton.

Babe: True. (Lowing her hand.) Look is she here or isn't she?

Jamie: No. But I'll be sure to tell her you stopped. (Starting to shut the door.)

Babe: Listen this is important. Can I wait here till she gets back?

Jamie: Sure. But one false move I'm calling the cops.

Babe: No need. They'll just tell you I'm on the level. (Showing him her badge.) Officer Babe Carey. (Coming in.)

Bianca: Mom I'm so sorry I'm late. (Running in the Bridal store.)

Erica: That's alright sweetheart. (Kissing her cheek.) Jean Paul is running late himself.

Kendall: So How was the date with the Hot biker chick? (Hugging her sister.)

Bianca: Kendall! It wasn't a date.

Erica: You had a date with a biker?

Bianca: Mom it wasn't a date it was just lunch.

Erica: Who is this girl do I know her.

Bianca: Here we go. Mom you don't know her. So just chill. She is a nice girl.

Erica: Well I hope she's younger than that Lena woman.

Kendall: No kidding talk about prehistoric. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Kendall! (Smacking her on her arm.)

Kendall: Well she was. (Laughing.)

Man: Ladies, ladies shall we get this show on the road. (Clapping his hands.)

Erica: Jean Paul. (Kissing him on both cheeks.) It's good to see you again.

Jean Paul: You too darling. (Smiles.) Lets get you to fitted.

Maggie: You would think that the mail man would learn to put the mail in the right box. (Coming in.) Babe? (Looking up.)

Babe: Yup it's me Magpie. (Smiles and gets up to hug her.)

Maggie: (Dropping the mail.) What are you doing in New York?

Babe: I live here?

Maggie: Since when?

Babe: I don't know for awhile now.

Maggie: Come sit. What do I owe this visit to?

Babe: (Sighs.) Well I hate to be the barrier of bad news but my dad didn't know how to get a hold of you so I told him that I'd try to find you. And low and behold we're in the same city.

Maggie: Babe. What is it? Why did David need to get a hold of me?

Babe: It's your mom?

Maggie: What about her?

Babe: Maggie she was killed.

Maggie: What? How?

Babe: They don't know yet but it seems like a homicide. They don't have any suspects but they assume that it was someone that's involved with Michael Cambais.

Maggie: Are you serious?

Babe: I'm afraid so.

Bianca: (On her phone.) Yes to that address. Four of each tomorrow Afternoon. Yes.

Florist: What would you like the card to say?

Bianca: Yes. This is what I like the card to say. Maggie I'm assuming this apart of the courting process. Each one of these roses have a different meaning. All of which remind me of you. All will be explained on our date tomorrow. Bianca.

Florist: Ok Ma'ma those will be deliver as you wish.

Bianca: Thank you. (Hangs up.)

Kendall: Aww does my little Binky dink have a date with the hot biker chick.

Bianca: Shut up Kendall. (Turing around.) But if you must know I do.

Kendall: (Smiles) Aww my little girl is growing up. (Putting her arm around her shoulder.) You've fallen for her already haven't you?

Bianca: No. (Walking to her car.)

Kendall: You so have. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Whatever Kendall. I gotta go. I got an early shift tonight since I have tomorrow off.

Kendall: Bye sis. Love you. (Blows her a kiss.)

After a sleepless night Maggie was a wreck. She really didn't know why she just knew that now that all of her immediate family was dead. Expect her father but he disappeared a long time ago so he might as well be dead. But who could have killed her mother. It was, was about four in the afternoon when she finally got up after hearing a knock on the door figuring Jamie was at work she got up still in her boxer and wife beater to answer.

Delivery guy: Maggie Stone?

Maggie: Yup that's me. (Putting her hair in a pony tail.)

Delivery Guy: Sign here. (Giving her a clip board.) Thank you have a nice day. (Handing her the roses.)

Maggie: Thanks. (Still confused.) Who could be sending me flowers. (Talking to herself as she pulls out the card.) Bianca. (Smiles as she read the name.) Never courted anyone before. (Chuckles and puts them in some water.) Man it's four already I better get in the shower. (After reading the card.)

On her side of town was a completely different story instead of being cool and collected like Maggie, Bianca was freaking out.

Bianca: Kendall: I have no idea what to wear. (Talking on the phone to her.)

Kendall: What did you tell her to wear?

Bianca: Something comfortable. (Running her hands though her hair.)

Kendall: Then that's exactly what you should wear.

Bianca: Kendall I'm just so nervous. I just want this to work out.

Kendall: Then just be your same ol' Binky self.

Bianca: You mean a total dork?

Kendall: (Laughs.) Exactly.

Bianca: Great. Now are you sure mom is ok with missing our party. I know how important her 4th of July party is to her.

Kendall: It's fine, but I think you better get going it's already five.

Bianca: Crap. Ok I'll talk to you later sis. Love you.

Kendall: Love you too. (Hangs up.)

Jamie: So Mags you ready for your date with the "Hot Cop?"

Maggie: Jamie. (Taking one last look at her hair.) What did I tell you stop calling her that her name is Bianca. Say it with me. B-I-A-N-C-A. (Chuckles.) And yes I'm ready.

Jamie: Well it seems that someone is ready for you. (Looking at the flowers.)

Maggie: Yeah she sent them this afternoon. (Smiles.) Although I have no idea what each color means.

Jamie: Hmm?

Maggie: What? (Looking at them.)

Jamie: I could tell you that.

Maggie: Well.

Jamie: Ok let see. Well this burgundy ones mean Unconscious beauty. I wonder who she is talking about there?

Maggie: James shut it and finish telling me what they mean. (Smacking him on the back of the head.)

Jamie: (Rubbing his head.) Oww. Well if you're going to resort to violence.

Maggie: Jamie! (Annoyed.)

Jamie: Alight. (Chuckles.) Ok this yellow here means Joy, Gladness, Friendship, Delight, Promise of a new beginning, I care. And some other junk but I can't remember. These four light pink ones mean that she admires you, thinks you're gentle, have grace, joy, and sweetness.

Maggie: Oh what about this purple ones?

Jamie: Oh this isn't purple those are lavender.

**Ding, Dong.**

Maggie: Ok what do they mean. (Going to the door.) Oh and the fact that you know all of this is just a bit minty.

Jamie: Oh they just mean love at first site. (As Maggie opens the door.) Oh and she is a "Hot Cop." (Whispers in her ear as he walks out the door.)

Maggie: Hey. (Smiles)

Bianca: Hey. (Smiles) You ready to go?

Maggie: Yeah just let me lock up. (Shutting and locking the door.)

Bianca: I see you got the flowers. (Opening the car door for her.)

Maggie: They're beautiful. I love them.

Bianca: Good. (Shutting the door and getting in and starting the car.)

Maggie: So where are we headed?

Bianca: Not far just the park.

Maggie: What's at the park?

Bianca: You ask a lot of questions. (Getting out and going to open the door for her.) I'm supposed to be wooing you. Now would you let me woo? (Getting the picnic basket out of the trunk.)

Maggie: By all means. (Smiles.) Lead the way.

Bianca: So tell me a little about yourself. What do you do? (Placing the blanket on the ground.) Who was that guy that was leaving your apartment?

Maggie: I work at a record store. And that was Jamie he's my best friend. I've known him forever. (Bending down to whisper in her ear.) You have nothing to worry about.

Bianca: I umm...

Maggie: (Smiles.) It's ok. So what's on the menu?

Bianca: Well I know we had it for lunch yesterday. But I thought. (Pulling out some nachos and red hots.)

Maggie: Sweet. You can never have too many red hot or nachos. So why the park?

Bianca: Well I thought we could watch the firework and...

Maggie: And what?

Bianca: Watch this. (Turn to the stage where Josh Kelley comes out.)

Josh: Hey? How is everybody doing. Hope you'll enjoying the 4th. I'd like to dedicate this first song to my pal Bianca Montgomery. One, a one two three. (Singing) "Play it takes me where I wanna go I love time we have A name that no one knows The feelin' flows the music takes me there"

Maggie: You know him. (Finishing her red hot.)

Bianca: Yeah. I guess that's one of the perks of being the daughter of Erica Kane.

Josh: "Inside I light the fire That burns the best Inside I feel alive So softly blessed May I feel the air Skin still fair I love the time we have A claim on broken bones of casted stones The music takes me there"

Maggie: Shut up the make-up lady?

Bianca: Yup the one and only. (Takes a nacho.)

Maggie: Wow.

Josh: (Signing.) "Inside I light the fire That burns the best Inside I feel alive So softly blessed"

Bianca: What?

Maggie: I just never thought I would ever be good enough to date a celebrity's daughter.

Bianca: I'm not that special. Oh look. The firework are starting. (Looking up.)

Josh: "I feel so blind a world so kind Days are fighting through the light If only... We cannot find a world sublime Things are runnin' through my mind If only..." "I feel so blind a world so kind Days are fighting through the light If only... We cannot find a world sublime Things are runnin' through my mind If only..."

Maggie: Awesome. (Looking up.)_ And you are special._

Bianca: They're beautiful. (Looking up at the sky as she takes a nacho in her mouth.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Not looking at the fireworks.)

Josh: "Inside I light the fire That burns the best Inside I feel alive So softly blessed."

Bianca: You're not looking. (Looking down from the sky.)

Maggie: Yes I am. (As she leans in and captures her lips in a soft kiss.)

Josh: "Inside I light the fire That burns the best Inside I feel alive So softly blessed."

Maggie and Bianca: (As they pull away from the kiss.) Wow.

TBC...Coming up.

Ralphie

and more.


	5. You Totally Do

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course.

_**Last Time...**_

Maggie: I just never thought I would ever be good enough to date a celebrity's daughter.

Bianca: I'm not that special. Oh look. The firework are starting. (Looking up.)

Josh: "I feel so blind a world so kind Days are fighting through the light If only... We cannot find a world sublime Things are runnin' through my mind If only..." "I feel so blind a world so kind Days are fighting through the light If only... We cannot find a world sublime Things are runnin' through my mind If only..."

Maggie: Awesome. (Looking up.)_ And you are special._

Bianca: They're beautiful. (Looking up at the sky as she takes a nacho in her mouth.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Not looking at the fireworks.)

Josh: "Inside I light the fire That burns the best Inside I feel alive So softly blessed."

Bianca: You're not looking. (Looking down from the sky.)

Maggie: Yes I am. (As she leans in and captures her lips in a soft kiss.)

Josh: "Inside I light the fire That burns the best Inside I feel alive So softly blessed."

Maggie and Bianca: (As they pull away from the kiss.) Wow.

**Chapter 5**_ You Totally Do._

Maggie: Oh my God I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that.

Bianca: Do you take it back? (Putting her head down.)

Maggie: No.

Bianca: Good. (Smiles and brings her head up.) So how am I doing.

Maggie: Wonderfully. (Smiles) I mean you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. Can I ask you a question?

Bianca: Sure. (Looks at her.)

Maggie: Can I hold your hand?

Bianca: You want to?

Maggie: That's why I asked silly. (Bumping her shoulder with hers.)

Bianca: Ok. (Gives her, her hand.) Tell me something I don't know about you.

Maggie: Well. (Laying down to look up at the fireworks. While she intertwines their hands.) There's a lot you don't know considering this is our first date.

Bianca: True. (Lying down next to her.) Well hmm. Tell me what you first thought when you say me?

Maggie: Honestly. (Turing her head to look at her.)

Bianca: Please.

Maggie: Honestly. Before I put my move on you. Which worked so well. (Chuckles) I thought damn talk about hot.

Bianca: (Chuckles.) That was your move?

Maggie: Yeah. (Looking back up.) Normally it would have worked to.

Bianca: Let me guess it was to keep me away.

Maggie: Yeah. Go figure I'd actually find a lesbian.

Bianca: (Glances over at her.) Your charm is to powerful. But I have to suggest that you work on some better moves. (Laughs)

Maggie: I've got moves you haven't seen yet. (Props herself up on her elbow to look down at her.) Can I ask you a question now?

Bianca: Go ahead. (Looking up at her.)

Maggie: May I kiss you again?

Bianca: I thought you never ask. (As Maggie captures her lips in another gentle kiss.)

Hope: Hey Jamie. Where's Maggie?

Jamie: She had a date tonight.

Hope: Well good for. (Smiles) It wouldn't happen to be Officer Montgomery would it?

Jamie: Yeah it is actually. How did you know?

Hope: Oh they were in here for lunch the other day to cute those two.

Jamie: Yeah. And I think Maggie Stone finally got over herself. (Chuckles.)

Hope: I'll be right back with your order Hun.

Jamie: Thanks Hope. (Smiles)

Guy: I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help to over hear that you were talking about Maggie Stone.

Jamie: Yeah what's it to ya?

Guy: I happen to be her brother.

Jamie: What? Maggie doesn't have a brother. And if she did I would have known him.

Guy: Well I just found out myself. So it's not only a shock to you but me as well. Our father just recently told me. After my mother died he didn't feel the need to keep the truth from me anymore.

Jamie: Ok say I do believe you what's you're fathers name. _You better say Bradley Stone Or I'm gonna be kicking some ass._

Guy: Bradley Stone._ Oh this lie is fool proof. She won't know what hit her._

Jamie: Ok so what's you're name.?

Guy: Ralphie Stone.

Jamie: _No it could be the same one. He would be that stupid to try to find her after what her did _Well Ralphie give me you're number and I'll see if Maggie wants to give you the time of day.

Ralphie: Ok. (Grabbing a napkin and writing a number down.) Thank you so much.

Jamie: Don't thank me yet. (Takes the paper.)

Ralphie: Ok. I'm gonna go. (Walks away.)

Hope: What was that about? (Coming back with his food.)

Jamie: I have no idea but I don't like that guy not at all. (Looking out the window.)

**Outside Diner**

Michael: Cambais.

Ralphie: I found her boss. (Smiles.)

Michael: Did you kill her yet?

Ralphie: No, but I came up with some whacked out lie about me being her brother. Like their is even a possibility.

Michael: _You have no idea._ Stop wasting my time with these meaningless phone calls don't call back till it's done. (Hangs up.)

Maggie: Wow. (Smiles as she pulls away from the kiss.) Is it going be like this every time we kiss?

Bianca: (Smiles) God I hope so. Can I tell you something?

Maggie: Yeah.

Bianca: Well, that first night I saw you kinda had me hypnotized.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Really?

Bianca: Yeah.

Maggie: Huh? How did I do that?

Bianca: I don't know if it was the way you held yourself. (Looking down at there still clasped hands.) Or that I thought you were really hot. (Trails off so that Maggie can't hear her.)

Maggie: What was that?

Bianca: I said or that fact I thought you were hot.

Maggie: (Laughs.) Are you kidding me I was totally gross.

Bianca: Nah. Totally hot. And the fact that you ride a bike didn't hurt your case either.

Maggie: (Sits up and looks her in the eye.) You have a thing for bikers don't you?

Bianca: (Blushes.) Um.. No. (Looks away from her.)

Maggie: You totally do.

Bianca: Ok you caught me. I do. (Hands still clasped.)

Maggie: (Leans over and whispers in her ear.) That's ok I kinda have a thing for hot cops. (Which causes Bianca to blush more.) If you want I could take you on a ride.

Bianca: (Swallowing hard and trying not to blush.) I...I'd like that.

Maggie: Good. (Smiles.) _Man she is adorable. What the hell is happening to you Stone? You can't be falling for her._

Bianca: Maybe I could were my uniform too. (Winks)

Maggie: _Oh yeah hook line and sinker_ (Blushing now.) Sure. (Voice cracking.) _Great now I'm a teenage boy going though puberty._

Bianca: Ok. (Looking at her watch.) I guess it's time for the last part of the date.

Maggie: There is more?

Bianca: Like you told me I've got more you haven't even seen. (Winks and gathers up the blanket and basket.) Shall we. (Holds out her hand.)

Maggie: You're a sneaky one. (Takes her hand.)

Bianca: I like to try. (Smiles.)

TBC...Coming up

Goodnight.

More Ralphie

I don't kiss and tell.


	6. On Me

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course

_**Last Time...**_

Bianca: Ok you caught me. I do. (Hands still clasped.)

Maggie: (Leans over and whispers in her ear.) That's ok I kinda have a thing for hot cops. (Which causes Bianca to blush more.) If you want I could take you on a ride.

Bianca: (Swallowing hard and trying not to blush.) I...I'd like that.

Maggie: Good. (Smiles.) _Man she is adorable. What the hell is happening to you Stone? You can't be falling for her._

Bianca: Maybe I could were my uniform too. (Winks)

Maggie: Oh yeah hook line and sinker. (Blushing now.) Sure. (Voice cracking.) _Great now I'm a teenage boy going though puberty._

Bianca: Ok. (Looking at her watch.) I guess it's time for the last part of the date.

Maggie: There is more?

Bianca: Like you told me I've got more you haven't even seen. (Winks and gathers up the blanket and basket.) Shall we. (Holds out her hand.)

Maggie: You're a sneaky one. (Takes her hand.)

Bianca: I like to try. (Smiles.)

**Chapter 6**_On Me_

Maggie: So are you going to tell me where we're going now?

Bianca: No all I'm going to tell you is that we're walking to our next destination. (Putting the stuff in the car.)

Maggie: That's totally not fair but I'll let it slide. (Taking her hand.) So why did you become a cop.

Bianca: Well it was either that or work for my mother. God love her but that would have killed me.

Maggie: She protective?

Bianca: Yeah and that she hasn't quite come to terms with me being a lesbian. Even though she says she has. (Seeing her look.) What?

Maggie: It's nothing I don't ruin her date.

Bianca: (Stops still holding her hand.) You won't. I don't know why but I feel like I can tell you anything, and I want you to feel the same way.

Maggie: (Sighs.) Are you sure it won't ruin it.

Bianca: (Cups her cheek with her hand.) Positive. (Smiles.)

Maggie: (Lets go of her hand and takes a seat on a near by bench.) Well... Today before our date my cousin Babe came over.

Bianca: Wait Babe? Her last name wouldn't happen to be Carey would it? (Taking a seat next to her.)

Maggie: Yeah why? (Looking at her.)

Bianca: Huh? Cause she's my partner. Not partner, but partner.

Maggie: (Laughs.) I knew what you meant. I sure wouldn't be on this date if I wasn't single.

Bianca: Yeah. (Tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.) You're right. So you we're saying.

Maggie: Right she came and told me that my mom had been murdered.

Bianca: Oh my God Maggie. (Engulfs her in a hug.) I'm so sorry.

Maggie: You don't have to. Let me put it this way she never would have won mother of the year. (Pulling away from the hug.)

Bianca: Does she know who did it? (Taking her hand.)

Maggie: No. But She said that she thinks it was someone who is involved with Michael Cambais. (Sighs.)

Bianca: I'll help you.

Maggie: Help me what?

Bianca: Help you figure out who killed your mom.

Maggie: Bianca you...

Bianca: Maggie no I want to do this. I mean... you're gonna be my girlfriend maybe and I just... I just want you to know that I would do anything for my girlfriend.

Maggie: (Letting go of her hand.) You don't have to. And I do want you to be my girlfriend too. But you hardly know me, and like you said I'm not your girlfriend yet. (Pacing.) And I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Because of (Cut off by Bianca lips on hers.)

Bianca: I'm doing it. (Pulling away from the kiss.) And that's final.

Maggie: But.

Bianca: No Buts.

Maggie: (Sighs.) It's gonna be hard to win any arguments with you huh?

Bianca: Yup. (Smiles)

Maggie: Ok just as long as you're careful. For some reason I feel if I lose you my life would be really over after my sister died... (Bianca interrupts.)

Bianca: Wait your sister died too?

Maggie: (Runs hand though hair.) Another story for another time. Back to our date. (Holding out her hand which Bianca gladly took.) Ok what were we talking about? Oh right you working for your mom. Well I'll tell you one thing that I couldn't see you working for her.

Bianca: Why? (Looking at her.)

Maggie: Well for one obvious reason, you're a totally hottie. I bet it took you and hour to get ready didn't it?

Bianca: No. (Looking away.)

Maggie: How long?

Bianca: Two hours. (Mumbles.)

Maggie: (Chuckles.) What was that?

Bianca: I said it took me two hours. You happy now? (Looking at her.)

Maggie: I'm sure if you could have taken ten minutes you would have still knocked my socks off.

Bianca: How do girls not fall for that charm?

Maggie: I don't know. Most girls aren't attracted to a biker chick. (Bumping her shoulder.) And they usually don't want to deal with a bad girl.

Bianca: You a bad girl?

Maggie: Yeah I thought that was obvious. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Nah I bet you're just a big ol' softy.

Maggie: I see I'll have to prove you wrong. (Winks.)

Bianca: (Smiles) We're here.

Maggie: (Looking at her.) We're where?

Bianca: Look. (Smiles and points to something.)

Maggie: You gotta be kidding me. (Looking at her.) You were totally yanking my chain when you said that you didn't know how to court someone.

Bianca: I may have fudged a little. (Smiles.)

Driver: Ms. Montgomery. (Smiles) How are you this evening?

Bianca: Wonderful Sam. (Smiles.)

Sam: Ms. Stone. (Hands her some flowers.)

Maggie: Thanks. (Confused.) How did you know my name?

Sam: Oh Ms. Montgomery called ahead and said that she would be requiring the horse drawn carriage. (Helping her up.) Enjoy you're ride. (Taking his seat behind the reins.)

Maggie: I can't believe you did this.

Bianca: It's not that much. (Still holding her hand.) I'm a little rusty on the whole dating thing.

Maggie: Ha. In what world? You're doing fine. (Smiles and kissing her on the cheek.)

It was close to two o'clock when Kendall heard the pounding on her door. She had been in bed nearly two hours since she had gone to bed after a day of shopping with her mother and sister believe it or not this Kane women was beat.

Kendall: Ugh. (Rolling over to look at her clock.) You've got to be kidding me. It's two in the freaking morning. (Getting up.) who in their right mind would be up at this time of night. (Knocking continues.) I'm coming. What the hell is you're problem.

Guy: I've done it.

Kendall: Done what Ethan?

Ethan: Given up my claim to my Grandfathers fortune. (Walking in her apartment.)

Kendall: Come in. (Wiping the sleep out of her eyes.) And you chose to tell me at this ungodly hour? (Yawns.)

Ethan: Yes. I just had to tell you. It doesn't matter to me anymore. I could have all the money in the world and it, wouldn't mean nothing if I didn't have you. I love you Kendall.

Kendall: (Pulling her robe closer to her.) And where was all this when I told you that this money was changing you.

Ethan: I know I was stupid for not giving it up when you said I was changing. I don't want it anymore. My father and Uncle can fight over it. I love you. (Getting down on one knee.)

Kendall: Ethan what are you doing?

Ethan: (Smiles) I'm trying to ask for your hand in marriage. If you'll have me.

Kendall: (Shaking her head.) No. No. I can't do it. No. (Still shaking her head.) I'm tired of the games.

Ethan: No?

Kendall: No. Now will you please leave. (Turing her back to him.)

Ethan: (Sighs.) Ok but this is not over. I refuse to believe it. I love you to much. (Walks out the door.)

Kendall: (Crying.) Oh God. (As she walks to her room where she cries herself to sleep.)

Maggie: Ok was this so weird. I mean we told each other stuff that only couples who have been going out for months would tell each other.

Bianca: And we kissed several times.

Maggie: Wonderful kisses. (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: And now it's the end of the date. But why do I not want to leave.

Maggie: And why don't I want you to leave? Would maybe like to come in for a night cap. ImeanyoudonthavetoIwasjustaskingbecasueIthoughtitmightmeagoodidea.

Bianca: (Smiles) I'd love to. And you know the scary part of that was that I understood all of that.

Maggie: Sorry I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. (Opening her apartment door.)

Bianca: I'm beginning to notice. (Still holding her hand.)

Maggie: Sit make yourself comfortable. (Pointing to the couch.) I'll be right back.

Bianca: Ok. (walks over to the couch.) So I know I'm supposed to be courting you but do you think that next time that we could um... (Mumbles.) go on your bike.

Maggie: What was that? (Coming back with their drinks.)

Bianca: Thank you. (Taking the drink.)

Maggie: Now what did you say? (Sitting down beside her.)

Bianca: I said that could we maybe next time take your bike. I mean if you want their to be a next time.

Maggie: (Putting her glass down, and taking her hand.) Of course I want a next time. But.. It's on me. The whole thing if that's ok?

Bianca: Ok. (Smiles.)

Maggie: So hey I really don't want you to leave but I was wondering if you would like to maybe stay and watch a movie with me. But here is the thing we only have TVs in our rooms since we don't stay in here much. I could sleep on the floor (Cut off Bianca.)

Bianca: Nope not even an option. I'll take the floor.

Maggie: No you're my guest and I won't have it. Look we're both adults we can share. If you want to that is.

Bianca: Ok.

Maggie: Ok shall we. (Standing up and taking her hand.)

Bianca: Do you think I could borrow something to sleep in?

Maggie: Sure. (Going into her room.) You can change in here while I go change and find a move would you like some popcorn and pop.

Bianca: Sure. (Taking the clothes that were being handed to her.)

Maggie: Be back in a minute. (Taking her pj's and walking out of her room.) Maggie you have definitely fallen hard. I just hope you don't get hurt in the process.

TBC...Coming up.

The morning after

Hey Sis

And more.


	7. I'll Call You

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course

**_Last Time..._**

Maggie: What was that? (Coming back with their drinks.)

Bianca: Thank you. (Taking the drink.)

Maggie: Now what did you say? (Sitting down beside her.)

Bianca: I said that could we maybe next time take your bike. I mean if you want their to be a next time.

Maggie: (Putting her glass down, and taking her hand.) Oh course I want a next time. But.. It's on me. The whole thing if that's ok?

Bianca: Ok. (Smiles.)

Maggie: So hey I really don't want you to leave but I was wondering if you would like to maybe stay and watch a movie with me. But here is the thing we only have TVs in our rooms since we don't stay in here much. I could sleep on the floor (Cut off Bianca.)

Bianca: Nope not even an option. I'll take the floor.

Maggie: No you're my guest and I won't have it. Look we're both adults we can share. If you want to that is.

Bianca: Ok.

Maggie: Ok shall we. (Standing up and taking her hand.)

Bianca: Do you think I could borrow something to sleep in?

Maggie: Sure. (Going into her room.) You can change in here while I go change and find a move would you like some popcorn and pop.

Bianca: Sure. (Taking the clothes that were being handed to her.)

Maggie: Be back in a minute. (Taking her pj's and walking out of her room.) Maggie you have definitely fallen hard. I just hope you don't get hurt in the process.

**Chapter 7**_ I'll Call You_

Morning came and the girls were resting comfortably in Maggie's bed. After falling asleep during the movie somehow Maggie ended up spooning Bianca.

**Knock, Knock**

Jamie: Hey Mags how was your date? (Trails off as he looks in her bed. Then backs out of the door.)

Bianca: What was that? (Stirring in Maggie's arms.) iOh My God. How did we get like this/i

Maggie: Huh? (Waking also.) Oh God I'm sorry. (Realizing were her arm was.)

Bianca: Maggie it's ok. (Sitting up.) But I think that someone came in a few minutes ago.

Maggie: (Hitting her hand to her forehead.) Jamie. I'll be right back. (Getting up and heading downstairs.)

Jamie: Monrin' (Grinning.) Did someone get lucky?

Maggie: (Slaps him on the back of the head.) What have I told you about knocking?

Jamie: Owe. I did. (Rubbing his head.) But you were (Clears his throat.) otherwise engaged. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: Shut up it's not like that. (Sitting down on the couch.)

Jamie: Yeah right Maggie Stone in bed with girl and you're telling me you didn't have sex. (Looking at her.)

Maggie: That's actually what I'm telling you. We fell asleep and the way you found us just happened during the night.

Bianca: (Clearing her throat.) Maggie?

Maggie: Hey. (Smiles) You leaving already?

Bianca: Yeah (Coming down the stairs.) I put your clothes on your bed.

Jamie: Hi I'm Jamie I don't think we officially met yesterday.

Bianca: Bianca. (Shaking his hand.) Nice meeting you. I'll see you soon. (Looking at Maggie.)

Maggie: Yeah. I'll walk you out. (Getting up.)

Jamie: Nice meeting you Bianca. (Smiles and waves.)

Bianca: You too. (Walking out the door.)

Maggie: So I had a really great time. (Smiling.)

Bianca: Me too. (Smiles.) I hope we can do it again sometime.

Maggie: Count on it. (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: Wait. (Ducking her head into her car.) Call me anytime. (Writing her number on her hand.)

Maggie: Ok. (Smiles.) Um... Can I. (Suddenly very nervous.)

Bianca: You don't have to ask anymore just do it.

Maggie: Well in that case. (Reaching up to gently kiss her on the lips placing her free hand on her cheek pulling her closer.) I'll call you. (Smiling as she pulls away.)

Bianca: Ok. (Smiling while her eyes are still closed.)

Maggie: Let me get that. (Opening her door.)

Bianca: Thank you. (Getting in.) I'll talk to you later.

Maggie: Bye. (Smiling.)

Bianca: Bye. (Starting the car and driving away.)

_Across the Street._

Ralphie: What do we have here? Who's you're little friend. She might just come in handy if you don't come easily. (Smiles and walks away with out being seen.)

_In the Apartment_

Jamie: Isn't that special. (Says as she comes in.) My little girl is in love. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: I'm not.

Jamie: Are too. (Smiles)

Maggie: (Going into the kitchen.) What are you two?

Jamie: Always. (Smiles.) So how was the date with the Misses?

Maggie: She's not the Misses. It was one date and it was wonderful.

Jamie: That's wonderful Mags. I'm happy for you. Oh before I forget some guy claiming to be your brother talked to me yesterday. While I was at Al's.

Maggie: What I don't have a brother.

Jamie: That's what I said. He gave me his number.

Maggie: Toss it. I don't need the drama right now. Have to deal with my mother's funeral. Agh. I'm going to hop in the shower.

Jamie: Why to much sex last night.

Maggie: Ugh. You're such a perv. (Going upstairs.)

Bianca: Ugh. What a night. (Dropping her keys on the table.) Let's see who's called. (Walking over to the answering machine.)

**Machine: You have two new messages. **_Kendall: (Crying.) Binks I don't know where you are at but I need you right now._**7/5 3:30 am. Beep**_ Erica: Bianca sweetheart where are you I called to see if you wanted to do lunch. Love you honey._**7/5 9:30 am Beep Machine: End of messages.**

Bianca: Mom you can wait. (Picking up the phone.)

Kendall: (Sniffling.) Hello?

Bianca: Kendall what's wrong? (Going to sit on the couch.)

Kendall: Bianca I.. I.

Bianca: Hold on Kendall I'll be right over.

Kendall: Ok. (Hangs up.)

Maggie: I'm going to head to Al's want anything?

Jamie: You know the drill.

Maggie: Gotcha. (Grabbing her helmet.)

Jamie: So Mags do you really like this girl?

Maggie: Yeah. (Smiles) I think I do.

Jamie: Good. (Smiles.) Maybe you'll lighten up once you get laid.

Maggie: Perv. (Throwing a pillow at him.)

Jamie: I can't help it that a biker chick and a very hot cop getting it on is hot.

Maggie: Ugh. You're such a guy.

Jamie: Hey it's what I do. (Laughs.) She ya in a few. (As she walks out the door.)

**Knock, Knock**

Kendall: Coming. (Getting off the couch.) Binks. (Opening the door.)

Bianca: Kendall what's wrong. (Coming and hugging her.)

Kendall: Ethan. (Sniffling.)

Bianca: Ok what did he do? (Coming in and shutting the door.)

Kendall: What didn't he do. (Pacing.) He came last night and told me he gave up his right to his grandfathers fortune, and then purposed to me.

Bianca: So what's the problem. Isn't that what you wanted? (Sitting down.)

Kendall: Yes. No. Maybe. Yes. (Shaking her head.)

Bianca: Then why are you crying? (Looking at her.)

Kendall: Cause I said no. I told him that I was tired of his games.

Bianca: Kendall I love you, but what the hell? You love him and clearly he loves you stop your whining and get in there. (Pointing to her room.) And get dressed and go get your man.

Kendall: But.. (Cut off.)

Bianca: No buts Go! (Now pushing her towards her room.)

Kendall: Man what got into you Binks?

Bianca: Well...

Kendall: That hot biker. You had sex didn't you.

Bianca: Kendall! Go.

Kendall: How that go anyway?

Bianca: I think she liked it ok. I ending up spending the night.

Kendall: You got laid. (Putting on her clothes.)

Bianca: No. (Smiles) It's not like that at all.

Kendall: Binky is in LOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEE! (Coming out of her room.)

Bianca: No. (Looking at the floor.)

Kendall: Yes you are. It's ok Binks I'm happy for you. The real test is going to be mom.

Bianca: Oh God we're not ready for meeting the parents yet.

Kendall: Well you better get ready.

Hope: Maggie how are you?

Maggie: (Smiles) Couldn't be better.

Hope: Great. How was your date with Officer Montgomery?

Maggie: Now I don't kiss and tell Hope. But between you and me. (Leans in over the counter.) It was wonderful. (Smiles)

Hope: The usual.

Maggie: Yup. (Taking out her cigarettes.)

Hope: Ok be right back. (Smiles)

Erica: You just had to pick the dirtyest diner didn't you? (Coming in.)

Jackson: Sweetheart it's not that bad. (Holding the door open for her.)

Erica: Ugh. And they allow people to smoke. (Points Maggie.) Excuse me.

Maggie: Yeah.

Erica: Would you mind.

Maggie: Yes I do. (Turning around and taking a drag.) If you don't like it leave. (Blowing the smoke in her face.)

Erica: Ah. You little ingrate. How dare you. Do you know who I am?

Maggie: Don't know don't care. (Taking another drag.)

Hope: Here you go Maggie. (Bring her, her food.)

Maggie: Thank you. (Smiles) Have a nice day lady. (Blows some more smoke in her face.)

Erica: That bitch. (Flips her hair.)

Jackson: Come on sweetie, lets get a table. (Taking her hand.)

Ralphie: Ms.

Maggie: What do you want? (Getting on her bike.)

Ralphie: You're Maggie Stone aren't you?

Maggie: Who wants to know?

Ralphie: Your brother.

TBC...Coming up

What?

Late Night Visit

Michael Cambais.

PS: To answer the question Yes Maggie knows who Erica Kane is, But she has never seen her before. And I mean Come on what Girlfriend of Bianca's has Erica actually liked. Although I think if they were given the chance I think that Erica would have thought Maggie was the perfect fit for her baby girl.


	8. Not My Maggie

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course

_**Last Time...**_

Maggie: Yeah.

Erica: Would you mind.

Maggie: Yes I do. (Turning around and taking a drag.) If you don't like it leave. (Blowing the smoke in her face.)

Erica: Ah. You little ingrate. How dare you. Do you know who I am?

Maggie: Don't know don't care. (Taking another drag.)

Hope: Here you go Maggie. (Bring her, her food.)

Maggie: Thank you. (Smiles) Have a nice day lady. (Blows some more smoke in her face.)

Erica: That bitch. (Flips her hair.)

Jackson: Come on sweetie, lets get a table. (Taking her hand.)

Ralphie: Ms.

Maggie: What do you want? (Getting on her bike.)

Ralphie: You're Maggie Stone aren't you?

Maggie: Who wants to know?

Ralphie: Your brother.

**Chapter 8**_ Not My Maggie_

Maggie: Whatever it is you're selling I don't want any. (Sitting on her bike.)

Ralphie: I not selling anything but I am your brother.

Maggie: How stupid do you think I am? Huh? DNA test are you willing to do that?

Ralphie: Uh.

Maggie: Exactly. (As she starts her bike and rides off.)

Ralphie: Damn it.

Erica: Hello? (Picking up her ringing cell phone.)

Bianca: Hello mother.

Erica: Bianca sweetheart. Where were you when I called this morning.

Bianca: Not that it's any of you're business but, I was still on my date. And before you say anything further I'm not going to answer any more of your questions about it.

Erica: Fine. So will you join me for lunch?

Bianca: I can't but we can have dinner. I have some work to do.

Erica: That's fine sweetie. How about 6.

Bianca: Let's make it 7:30 will decide when I get to your place.

Erica: All right sweetie.

Bianca: I love you mom. I'll see you later.

Erica: I love you too. (Hangs up.)

**Knock, Knock**

Ethan: Yes? (Opening the door.)

Kendall: Ethan. (Coming in.)

Ethan: Come on in. (Shutting the door.)

Kendall: (Pacing.) Ethan I had sort of a reality check. I realized that I do love you and if you're willing to do what I asked you I should let myself be free to love you. (Stops to look at him.) I'm sorry I was a jerk. (Getting down on one knee.) Ethan I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?

Ethan: No. (Walking to his room.)

Maggie: James, I'm back.

Jamie: Great I'm starved. (Grabs the bags.)

Maggie: Whoa boy. (Laughs.)

Jamie: What took you so long did you run in to your misses? (Taking a bite of his sandwich.)

Maggie: She's not my misses. (Smacks him on the back of the head.) I ran into that guy claiming to be my brother.

Jamie: (Looking up.) Tell me you didn't believe him.

Maggie: Nah, I shot down his theory real quick.

Jamie: How did you do that?

Maggie: Just asked him if he was willing to do a DNA test.

Jamie: Good thinking Mags.

Maggie: Damn. (Looking at the clock.)

Jamie: What?

Maggie: I'm going to be late for work if I don't hop in the shower. It's already 3.

Jamie: All right I'll probably be gone when you get back have fun. (Going into the kitchen.)

Guy: Montgomery what are you doing here? I thought you were off this week?

Bianca: Well I'm. Just came to do some research, Aiden.

Aiden: On what? (Looking up from a file.)

Bianca: Michael Cambais. (Sitting down at her desk.)

Aiden: What? Why would you do that?

Bianca: Long story. You know anything about him?

Aiden: (Getting up.) Only that he is an notorious crime boss, this guy is untouchable. And dangerous too. Every crime he has committed he has gotten away with. Always a loop that allows him to slip through the cracks. He's like James Steinbeck on that show as the world spins.

Bianca: (Laughs.) You mean "As The World Turns."

Aiden: Whatever mate. The guy's dangerous he gets kids to do his dirty work. It's disgusting. Just be careful if you need help let me know. (Placing a hand on her shoulder.)

Bianca: Thanks Aiden. (Placing her hand on top of his shoulder.)

Beginning her search she access the police main frame looking for Michael Cambais.

Bianca: Ah there you are. (Seeing his picture pop up on the screen.)_ Michael Cambais originally from Las Vegas. Becoming well known for killing his father in cold blood and got away with it on a technicality. After that crime spree began. In 2000 he was suspected of being involved in the killing of one Mary Francis Stone, twin sister of Mary Margaret Stone. _What no, not my Maggie. (Seeing the picture of the two.) Once again freed on lack of evidence. Michael Cambais is still at large. Last known whereabouts were New Orleans. (Reading out loud.)

**Ring, Ring**

Bianca: (Picking up her cell after wiping her tears.) Montgomery.

Maggie: Hello Bianca? Are you all right?

Bianca: Maggie. (Sniffling.) Um yeah. I'm fine.

Maggie: Oh you sound like you were crying.

Bianca: I'm fine what's up.

Maggie: Oh just bored and thought I'd give my favorite girl a call.

Bianca: Oh I see I'm your favorite girl?

Maggie: (Chuckles) I guess you would be.

Bianca: So besides being bored what are you up to?

Maggie: Oh work. Yuck.

Bianca: You never told me where do you work?

Maggie: Oh have you ever heard of "Version 1 Records"

Bianca: Oh, I love that place. I never see you there.

Maggie: (Chuckles) Well I'm in the back most of the time one of the perks of being a manger. Oh are you free tomorrow afternoon? (Hopeful)

Bianca: Umm let me check my schedule. (Laughs.) I think that can be arranged.

Maggie: Great! Um what's you're address? (Grabbing a pen and paper.)

Bianca: Um do you know the Ramada downtown?

Maggie: Vaguely. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Well... There penthouses.

Maggie: (Swallowing hard.) Ok how bout one o'clock.

Bianca: Ok I'll see you then. But right now I have to go to dinner with my mom.

Maggie: Ok bye. (Hangs ups.) You've got it bad Stone. (Shakes her head.)

Kendall just stood there she couldn't believe that Ethan had turned her down. It had been hours since she had last saw him. She was getting ready to leave when she stopped and turned toward Ethan's room. Opening his door to her surprise the room was only lit by candles and rose pedals on the floor.

Ethan: Took you long enough. (Coming out of the darkness and smiles)

Kendall: What? (Confused.) What is all of this? (Motioning to the room.)

Ethan: Well it's supposed to be romantic. (Steps forward and take her hands.) I told you I wouldn't give up on us. (Bending down on one knee.) I love you Kendall and no woman has ever turned my life upside down and inside out like you have. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. (Pulling a small ring out of his pocket.) Will you give me your hand in marriage and become Mrs. Ethan Ramsey?

Kendall: (Tears in her eyes.) Yes. Yes.

Ethan: Yes?

Kendall: Yes. (Smiles though tears.)

Ethan: (Placing the ring on her finger.) You've just made me the happiest man on earth. (Picking her up and kissing her.)

Kendall: Make love to me Ethan.

Ethan: Always. (Placing her in the bed.) Always. (As he leans down to kiss her.)

Bianca: Mom I'm going to stop in here before I drop you off I'll only be a minute.

Erica: Ok don't take to long darling.

**Ding**

Maggie: Congratulation you're the last customer for tonight. (Not looking up from her magazine.)

Bianca: Oh lucky me what do I get?

Maggie: Bianca? (Smiles) What are you doing here? (Coming around the counter.)

Bianca: Just a late night visit to my favorite girl. (Winks.)

Maggie: Aw I see talk about fair play huh?

Bianca: You could say that. (Smiles) I had to see you again. I hope this is ok.

Maggie: More than ok. (Pulls her into a soft gentle kiss.)

Bianca: Plus I wanted to see you in action so to speak. (Leans down to kiss her.)

**Ding**

Maggie: Sorry we're closed. (Pulling away.)

Erica: Why you little gutter snipe get your hands off of my daughter!

Maggie: (Looking past Bianca.) Excuse me?

Bianca: Mother! (Turning around.)

Maggie: Crap. (Hitting her hand against her forehead.)

TBC...Coming up.

I'll do it

The Morning after.

And WWIII


	9. I'm Not Gonna Fight You

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course

_**Last Time...**_

Bianca: Mom I'm going to stop in here before I drop you off I'll only be a minute.

Erica: Ok don't take to long darling.

**Ding**

Maggie: Congratulation you're the last costumer for tonight. (Not looking up from her magazine.)

Bianca: Oh lucky me what do I get?

Maggie: Bianca? (Smiles) What are you doing here? (Coming around the counter.)

Bianca: Just a late night visit to my favorite girl. (Winks.)

Maggie: Aw I see turn about fair play huh?

Bianca: You could say that. (Smiles) I had to see you again. I hope this is ok.

Maggie: More than ok. (Pulls her into a soft gently kiss.)

Bianca: Plus I wanted to see you in action so to speak. (Leans down to kiss her.)

**Ding**

Maggie: Sorry we're closed. (Pulling away.)

Erica: Why you little gutter snipe get your hands off of my daughter!

Maggie: (Looking past Bianca.) Excuse me?

Bianca: Mother! (Turning around.)

Maggie: Crap. (Hitting her hand against her forehead.)

**Chapter 9** _I'm not gonna fight you._

Maggie: She's your mother?

Bianca: Yeah I told you my mother was Erica Kane.

Maggie: Yeah…. (pauses.) you failed to mention what she looks like.

Bianca: I thought you knew what she looked like. Why what happened? (Look at her and raising her eyebrow.)

Maggie: (Walking to the other side of the counter.) Well it seems I might have… um… maybe accidentally blown cigarette smoke in for face babe. (Running her hand though her hair.)

Erica: Accidentally? You did it twice and, don't call my daughter babe you gold-digger gutter snipe.

Bianca: Mother! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that.

Erica: Girlfriend? You can't possibly think this thing (Points to her.) is your girl (Pauses). This thing is your friend.

Bianca: Girlfriend you can't even say it mother. (Shaking her head.)

Maggie: _Girlfriend_ Ok look lady. I mean Ms. Kane I really like your daughter and if I know her at all I think she's gonna keep seeing me whether you like it or not. (Standing next to Bianca.) Now if she wants me to try to get alone with you I will. Because like I said I like her very much. (Extending her hand to her.)

Erica: I never. (Flips her hair and walks out.)

Bianca: (Sighs.) I'm so sorry about her.

Maggie: You? I'm the one should be sorry. She hates me.

Bianca: Eh. Well you did blow smoke in her face. I told you those things can kill you. (Smiles.)

Maggie: So girlfriend huh?

Bianca: I'm sorry I know we've only been on one date but, I've never been this close to anyone like I am with you.

Maggie: I feel the same. (Wrapping her arms around her waist.) So does this mean that you've haven't given up on me?

Bianca: I would never do that. (Leans down and kisses her.) Just no more smoke around my mom. She hates it. And in all honestly I do too. But I'll deal.

Maggie: _I'll have to change that. My girlfriend doesn't like smoking I guess I'll have to try and quit. Ha. Look at that Stone giving up stuff for her already. I've got a feeling it will be worth it. _Ok I'll try. So are we still on for tomorrow?

Bianca: You bet. Well I better go before she blows her top.

Maggie: Alright. (Kisses her softly on the lips.) Bye. (Releasing her hand from around her waist.)

Bianca: Bye. (Blows her a kiss as she walks out the door.)

Ethan: What ya thinking? (Arms wrapped around her.)

Kendall: How did you know I would come back?

Ethan: (Smiles) Just a hunch. You're a Kane you woman never give up.

Kendall: But why did you say no? (Turning in his arms.)

Ethan: Because, (Sighs.) my pride wouldn't let it happen that way. I won't to tell our children that their mom was the on who proposed to me.

Kendall: Seems kind of chauvinistic of you.

Ethan: I know. But I wasn't giving up on us so this was already done. (Running his hand alone her arm.)

Kendall: So you were counting on my Kane pride. (Looking at her hand that was resting on his chest.)

Ethan: Yup. (Leans down and kiss her.) And it worked like a charm.

Kendall: Yeah well. You gonna pay for it.

Ethan: All ready covered. (Reaching into his night stand.)

Kendall: (Gasps) Ethan! It's beautiful. (Taking the bracelet from him.)

Ethan: Only the best for my fiancée.

Kendall: I love you so much.

Ethan: I love you too, sweetheart. (Kisses her softly.) Lets get some sleep. (As she cuddles up to him)

**Beep...Beep.**

Maggie: Ugh! Damn it it's not ten already. (Looking at her clock.)

**Knock, Knock**

Maggie: Come in. (Sitting up and running her and though her hair.)

Jamie: Mornin'. (Handing her a cup of coffee.)

Maggie: For me James you shouldn't have. I hope you're not trying to get in my pants. (Chuckles as she takes a drink.) Cause I've got to tell you, you're not my type. (Yawning.) Plus I'm taking.

Jamie: Really? (Taking a drink of his coffee.) A new devolvement I see. When did this happen? It's the hot cop isn't it?

Maggie: If you must know James it is. (Smiles.) And we kinda made it official last night when I meet the mother again.

Jamie: What do you mean again?

Maggie: Well... (Cut off by the phone.)

Jamie: I got it. (Getting up.) Yello (Answering the phone.) Maggie?

Maggie: Who is it James? (Looking up.)

Jamie: Hold on Bianca I'll get her. Maggie it's your girlfriend. (Grinning.)

Maggie: Here give me the phone. (Getting up.)

Jamie: Why should I? (Holding it up out of her reach.) You wanna have a little morning quickie with her.

Maggie: (Jumping up trying to get the phone.) James Martin if you don't give me that phone right now. I'll... I'll…

Jamie: You'll what Mary Margaret. Ow. Here. (Handing it to her, from the ground voice a few octaves higher. After she punched him in his family jewels.)

Maggie: Serves you right you know better. (Taking it from him.) Hello.

Bianca: Hey. What was all that?

Maggie: Oh that was Jamie falling to the ground. (Going down the stairs.)

Bianca: Oh. (Confused.) Why?

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Oh I um.. (Looking back at him.) I punched him in the balls.

Bianca: Oh, ok. (Still confused.)

Maggie: (Laughs.) He called me by my real name. Which no one does.

Bianca: Oh it can't be that bad.

Maggie: Mary Margaret. (Grabbing a bag of ice from the freezer.)

Bianca: Oh.

Maggie: Yeah anyway the reason I'm getting to hear your beautiful voice this morning. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Oh right. I just wanted to make sure that we were still on.

Maggie: Yup. (Walking up the stairs.)

Bianca: Ok. What should I wear?

Maggie:_ Nothing._Oh just some comfortable clothes. Oh and tennis shoes. I wouldn't want you to ruin you precious heels.

Bianca: Hey I own more than just heels. At least I think I do.

Maggie: (Laughs.) While you try and figure it out. I'm gonna let you go so I can hop in the shower. (Throws the ice to Jamie who is still on the ground.)

Bianca: Ok. I'll see you in a few. Bye.

Maggie: Bye. (Hangs up.)

Kendall: Come on Ethan she's up I called.

Ethan: Kendall honey don't you think it's a tad earlier.

Kendall: No I want her to be the first to know she is the only one who had faith in us. (Knocking on the door.)

Bianca: Coming. (From the other side of the door.) Kendall, Ethan Morning guys. (Hugging her sister.) Come in. So what was so important that you had to wake me up? (Shutting the door.)

Kendall: I don't know I just had to see you sis. (Holding her left hand over her mouth.)

Bianca: Wait? It that?

Kendall: (Nodding her head.) Uh Huh. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Oh my god Kendall this is great. (Hugging her again.) I'm so happy for you.

Kendall: So do you want to celebrate with us.

Bianca: Oh now? I can't I've got a date.

Kendall: (Eyes go wide.) Oh.

Bianca: Don't even say it. (Laughs.)

Kendall: What? (Sits down.)

Maggie: James I'm gone I'll see you later.

Jamie: Ok. (Limping out of his room.) Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Maggie: Yeah, yeah. (Walking out the door.)

Ralphie: Maggie.

Maggie: Not now I don't have time for your little games. (Getting on her bike.)

Ralphie: No games, I'll do the test.

Maggie: What? (Look at him.)

Ralphie: You heard me. I'll do the DNA test.

Maggie: Ok I'll call your bluff contact Dr. David Hayward at county. Tell him to set it up. If he doesn't call back I'll have your answer. (Putting on her helmet and staring her bike.) Now it's you'll excuse me. (Driving off.)

Kendall: Man. (Shaking her head.) Talk about being on mothers bad side. At least she can get off of Ethan's back for awhile.

Bianca: Kendall! (Coming out of the kitchen.) That's nice. I really like her and she like me. She even tried to make peace for my sake.

Kendall: And let me guess mother didn't accept the truce.

Bianca: Pretty much. And I don't think I'll be hearing from her for awhile.

Kendall: Why? (Taking the drink.)

Bianca: Well I kinda told her that if she couldn't get over the fact that I'm dating a woman and a woman she didn't like for that matter, that I didn't want to talk to her till she could accept that.

Kendall: Wow. Binks I'm sorry I know how much mothers relationship means to you.

Bianca: Yeah. But I also want to be were you and Ethan are right now someday. With a family of my own a beautiful wife, 2.5 kids picket fence and all. (Chuckles) And if mother doesn't want to be apart of it that's her problem not mine. (Holding back tears.)

**Knock, knock.**

Ethan: I'll get it. (Letting Kendall console her sister.)

Maggie: Oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong apartment. (Turing to leave.)

Ethan: Wait you're here for Bianca right?

Maggie: Yeah. (Confused.)

Ethan: I'm Ethan come on in.

Bianca: (Sniffling and looks up at the clock.) Maggie you're early.

Maggie: Hey, (Rushes to her side.) you've been crying what's wrong? (Dropping the flowers on the table and taking her hands.)

Bianca: Nothing I'm fine now. (Wiping away the tears.) Are those for me? (Looking at the flowers.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Smiles and hands them to her.)

Bianca: Thank you. (Takes them and places a gently kiss on her lips.) I'll go put them in some water and then we can go ok?

Maggie: Ok. (Letting her hands go.)

Kendall: So you're the biker my sister been talking so much about. I'm Kendall.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) I guess that would be me. Maggie. (Extends her hand.)

Kendall: And you already meet my fiancé Ethan. (Smiles and still shaking her hand.) Oh by the way you hurt my sister you're a dead woman. (Laughs.)

Maggie: (Nervously laughs.) Ok.

Bianca: Ok you ready to go. (Coming out of the kitchen.)

Maggie: Please. (Jumping up, letting go of Kendall's hand.)

Bianca: Ok. (Looking at her sister. Mouthing what did you do?) Kendall.

Kendall: I'll lock up Binks have fun. (Pushing them out the door.) Bye. (Shutting the door behind them.)

Ethan: You do realize she'll probably tell Bianca what you said.

Kendall: Yeah I'll worry about that later.

TBC...Coming up.

The Date

The DNA

And More.


	10. Torch

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course

_**Last Time...**_

Kendall: So you're the biker my sister been talking so much about. I'm Kendall.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) I guess that would be me. Maggie. (Extends her hand.)

Kendall: And you already meet my fiancé Ethan. (Smiles and still shaking her hand.) Oh by the way you hurt my sister you're a dead woman. (Laughs.)

Maggie: (Nervously laughs.) Ok.

Bianca: Ok you ready to go. (Coming out of the kitchen.)

Maggie: Please. (Jumping up, letting go of Kendall's hand.)

Bianca: Ok. (Looking at her sister. Mouthing what did you do?) Kendall.

Kendall: I'll lock up Binks have fun. (Pushing them out the door.) Bye. (Shutting the door behind them.)

Ethan: You do realize she'll probably tell Bianca what you said.

Kendall: Yeah I'll worry about that later.

**Chapter 10** _Torch_

Maggie: So are you ready? (Handing her a helmet.)

Bianca: What about you? (Confused.)

Maggie: Oh don't worry. (Smiles) Out of the two of us Jamie actually has a car. So I snagged his. (Puts it on.) Hop on. (Reaching her hand out to her.)

Bianca: Thank you. (Smiles and takes her hand.)

Maggie: Hold on tight.

Bianca: I'm sure you tell all the girls that. (Wrapping her arms around her.)

Maggie: Only my beautiful girlfriend. (Staring the bike and pulling off.)

Bianca: So where are toy taking me?

Maggie: That's a surprise. (Over the loud bike.) But I do hope you cleared your whole day.

Ralphie: Yes I need to speak with Dr. David Hayward.

Nurse: One moment I'll page him. (Putting him on hold.)

Ralphie: (Talking to himself.) You better come though for me Michael. There is no way I'm gonna pass this test.

David: Dr. Hayward.

Ralphie: Yes I'd like to set up a DNA test.

It had taken about forty-five minutes for the girls to get to their destination. Maggie had taken her to her special place. Her place to go and think if she need to.

Bianca: Maggie this place is beautiful. (Being helped off the bike.) How did you find it? (Looking at the lake filled country side.)

It was like something you see in the movies. Blue skies crystal clear water. And grass greener than Bianca had ever seen.

Maggie: One day I just got bored and it was the anniversary of Frankie's death. (Sighs.) It's just a place I come and thing to be alone. And I thought I would share it with you. If you ever wanted to find me, (Gives her a weak smile.)

Bianca: Oh Maggie. (Cups her checks and lean in for a soft kiss.)

Maggie: (Moans as she pulls away.) Ok enough sadness. (Smiles) Time for the first part of our date.

Bianca: Ok what are we doing? (Smiles)

Maggie: In due time my dear. (Take her hand an leads the way.)

Bianca: So I don't get to know?

Maggie: Nope. (Smiles and takes her hand.)

Maggie led them to a boathouse that lays on the other side of the lake. There you can rent a cone of a paddle boat she rents them a paddle boat.

Bianca: Paddle boating? (Looks at her.)

Maggie: Is their a problem? (Pushing the boat into the water.)

Bianca: No I've just never been before.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Well us poor folk have to do something for fun. (Helping her into the boat. You'll love it. (Smiles)

Bianca: I'm sure I will. (Smiles.)

Greenlee: I can't believe you brought me here. (Walking into Al's)

Kendall: Chill Greens this place is great.

Greenlee: Why did you want to have lunch anyway? (Sitting at a booth.)

Kendall: I have some news. (Smiles)

Greenlee: Ok spill I don't have all day. (Annoyed.)

Kendall: I'm getting married.

Greenlee: What? I... I mean what?

Kendall: Ethan asked me.

Greenlee: Kendall that's great. (Nervous chuckles.)

Kendall: I want you to be a brides maid. Binks get to be the maid of honor.

Greenlee: Oh of course. (Smiles.)

Kendall: Let's eat I'm starving. (Smiles.)

Bianca: So wait. (Laughs.) Let me get this straight. (Laughs.) You and some friend had been drinking. And Jamie comes in asked you how much you had to drink and you say. (Laughs.) "Torch"

Maggie: Ha-ha laugh it up. (As she reaches down into the water and throws some on her.)

Bianca: Hey! (Fringing hurt.)

Maggie: What are you afraid of a little water?

Bianca: No these are new clothes.

Maggie: You brought a new outfit just for me. I feel honored.

Bianca: No I didn't I just didn't have anything to wear. (Not looking at her.)

Maggie: Sure you didn't. (Winks.) Ok, Ok, my turn now. Ummm... (Thinking.) Ok. Where is the craziest place you've had sex?

Bianca: (Blushes.) Uh... The bedroom.

Maggie: You're kidding me right? That's the craziest place you've had sex? The bedroom.

Bianca: Yes. I'm sorry but I tend to try and not break the law. (Chuckles.) Umm so what about you?

Maggie: ...(Thinking.) Their was a time in the back of a movie theater, in the bathroom of a restaurant. But I think the craziest place would have to a hotel elevator. (Smiles) Now that I think about it, it was your hotel.

Bianca: What? are you serious?

Maggie: Yup we'll have to trying sometime. (Winks and kisses her hand. Which causes Bianca to blush.)

Bianca: Well I um. (Voice cracking.) Um Yeah we'll um have to see about that.

Maggie: Sure we will. So are you hungry?

Bianca: Yeah I think I could eat.

Maggie: Good let's get this thing back to the boathouse and then it's off to our next stop. (Smiles)

Guy: Sir.

Michael: What? (Turing around in his chair.) What do you want Joey?

Joey: Umm... your source at county in New York says that Ralphie sat up a DNA test with... (Looking down at a piece of paper.) A Dr. Hayward.

Michael: Damn it. (Slamming his hand on his desk.) Keep an eye on the situation. Once he finds out that she really is his sister the ramifications could be deadly. Because he will have realized that Frankie to was his sister and he killed her in cold blood. Let me know as soon as things change.

Joey: Yes Sir. (Leaves.)

Bianca: (Confused.) Umm Maggie what are we doing back here is the date over?

Maggie: It's far from over baby. In fact it's just beginning. (Helping her of the bike.)

Bianca: Ok so why are we here? (Taking her hand.)

Maggie: Just for a little lunch slash early dinner. (Unlocking the door.)

Upon doing so it reviled a dimly lit living room that was set up like a quant Italian restaurant.

Jamie: Good Afternoon ladies. How may I help you? (Walking out of the kitchen dresses like a martie'd.)

Maggie: (Smiles.) Yes Stone. Reservation for two.

Jamie: Ah. (Checking his imaginary guest book.) Yes. (Smiles) Right this way. (Leading them to the table.) Madame. (Pulling out Bianca chair.)

Bianca: Thank you. (Smiles.)

Jamie: Enjoy. You're food will be out in a moment. (Whispering in Maggie's ear as he leaves.) You Ssssssoooooo owe me.

Bianca: I can't believe you did all this.

Maggie: Well I couldn't be out done now could I? (Leans in for a kiss.)

Bianca: (Chuckles after pulling away.) I guess not.

Maggie: And it's not over yet. (Smiles)

TBC... Coming up

The Date goes on.


	11. I Suck You Rule

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course

**_Last Time..._**

Jamie: Good Afternoon ladies. How may I help you? (Walking out of the kitchen dresses like a martie'd.)

Maggie: (Smiles.) Yes Stone. Reservation for two.

Jamie: Ah. (Checking his imaginary guest book.) Yes. (Smiles) Right this way. (Leading them to the table.) Madame. (Pulling out Bianca chair.)

Bianca: Thank you. (Smiles.)

Jamie: Enjoy. You're food will be out in a moment. (Whispering in Maggie's ear as he leaves.) You Ssssssoooooo owe me.

Bianca: I can't believe you did all this.

Maggie: Well I couldn't be out done now could I? (Leans in for a kiss.)

Bianca: (Chuckles after pulling away.) I guess not.

Maggie: And it's not over yet. (Smiles)

**Chapter 11 **_I Suck You Rule._

Bianca: That was great Maggie. I'm stuffed.

Maggie: Well I'm glad. You ready for the next stage? (Getting up.)

Bianca: Absolutely. (Smiles.)

Maggie: (Holding out her hand so she can take it.) Well you'll I to wear these.

Bianca: (Raising her eyebrows.) What?

Maggie: (Chuckles.) No it's nothing like that. You see this is for your eyes if you see the place that will give away the surprise. (Holding up the blind fold.) And these are for you ears if you hear that's also a dead give away. (Handing her the ear plugs.)

Bianca: If you say so.

Maggie: Here let me help you.

Bianca: I'm trusting but if I come up missing a whole police force will be looking for you.

Maggie: (Laughs.) No kidnapping you for now.

Bianca: What? (Taking a plug out of her ear.)

Maggie: Nothing let's go. (Smiles and puts on her jacket.)

Bianca: Ok. (Putting it back in her ear.)

Hope: Hey Jamie what can I get you?

Jamie: Just some dessert.

Hope: Sure thing hon. Officer Carey. (Smiles.)

Babe: Good evening Hope. How are you?

Hope: Pretty good. What can I get you?

Babe: Coffee. (Sitting down at the counter.)

Hope: Coming right up.

Maggie: Ok are you ready?

_Silence._

Maggie: Way to go Maggie try taking out the ear plugs. (Reaching up to her ears.) We're here.

Bianca: What's (Gasps.) Maggie are we?

Maggie: Why don't you take off you blindfold and see. (Smiles and watches her take it off.)

Bianca: Maggie this is great. (Turing to look at her with the biggest smile on her face.) I haven't been to a carnival in years.

Maggie: It's not lame?

Bianca: No it's great! (Taking her hand and runs toward the gate.)

Hope: So were is your partner?

Babe: Oh she got a few days off. So it's just me running the beat. But the last thing I heard was that she was going out on a date with my cousin.

Hope: Oh do I know her?

Babe: I don't know Maggie Stone.

Hope: Oh the biker without a cause.

Jamie: Maggie? My Roommate? Best friend.

Babe: I guess so. (Looking at him.) Your the guy that was there the other day.

Jamie: That's me. (Nods.)

Babe: So how are they doing?

Jamie: Well. Don't expect to hear from them for a while. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Oh let ride the ride the ferries wheel.

Maggie: I... I... I don't know Bianca.

Bianca: Oh is my little biker afraid of heights?

Maggie: I am actually.

Bianca: Oh come it's not that high. (Pouts.)

Maggie: Ok.

Bianca: Yeah you're the best. (Pulling them towards the ride.)

Maggie: Of all the rides. (Sitting down.)

Bianca: Oh come on it's romantic. (Sitting down.)

Maggie: No dinner that was romantic.

iBianca: So what's on the menu?

Maggie: I hope you like Fettuccini Alfredo.

Bianca: Love it.

Maggie: Well that mixed with chicken and broccoli. (Smiles and takes her hand.)

Jamie: Dinner is served. Placing the food on the table. (Enjoy you're meal.)

Bianca: Are you trying to pull a lady and a tramp here with the one big plate.

Maggie: Maybe but either one of us is a tramp and hopefully I don't have to use pasta to kiss you.

Bianca: No you don't. (Leans in for a kiss.)/i

Maggie: (Nervous.) Just had to ride the cheapest ride in all of New York didn't you Montgomery? What's going on?

Bianca: (Looking down.) We've stopped.

Maggie: Stopped? Why have we stopped?

Bianca: I don't know it looks like people are getting on.

Maggie: Oh man this is bad. (Eyes closed.)

Bianca: It's not that bad. (Taking her hand.) Look maybe I could give you something to take your mind off of it.

Maggie: How could you possible give me something to take my mind off of it we're like 15 feet in the ai (Cut of by Bianca lips. As the wheel starts to move again.) One more time. (Breaking the kiss as they reach the bottom. Bianca laughs as she pulls Maggie back into the kiss.)

Babe: Wow. She's in love.

Jamie: Yeah no kidding. It seems like your partner is too.

Babe: When I last talked to her all it was Maggie this, and Maggie that.

Jamie: Yeah I haven't seen her this happy since before Frankie died.

Hope: So you're girls dating each other.

Both: yup.

Hope: Maybe you to should give it a go. (Seeing them both look at each other.)

Both: Nah. (Laughs.)

Hope: Yeah bad idea. (Shaking her head.)

Maggie: Ok what next?

Bianca: Ohhhh I bet I can be beat you in ring toss.

Maggie: No way. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Uh huh. (Taking her hand.)

Guy: Try your luck at the ring toss ladies.

Maggie: Sure.

Guy: Three buck.

Maggie: (Giving him money for both of them.) You can go first. (Smiling at her.)

Bianca: So sweet but I'm gonna win. (Smiles and kisses her on the cheek.)

Maggie: Yeah, yeah. (As she watch her throw her first ring.) Oh so close. (Smiles.)

Ralphie: Enjoy the fun while you can. (From behind the test your strength.)

Jamie: So how long you been on the force?

Babe: For a while.

Jamie: That really paints a picture for me.

Babe: Sorry I'm just not used to spilling my guts.

Jamie: Well your cousin trusts me so I feel like I'm worth the time. Don't you?

Babe: Well you been there for her though all this stuff I mean why shouldn't she?

Jamie: Well I hope so. Listen I want to apologize for my behavior the other day it was uncalled for.

Babe: No need I'm glad Mags her very own bulldog.

Jamie: (Laughs.) Bulldog. That's a first.

Babe: Yeah well she's lucky to have you. (Smiles)

Maggie: Oh yeah who's the man? No who's the woman?

Bianca: Lucky shot.

Maggie: Come on let me hear you say it. (Holding up her prize.)

Bianca: (Stops and crosses her arm over her chest.) No it's stupid.

Maggie: It's part of the bet.

Bianca: I suck you rule. (Mumbles.)

Maggie: (Laughs.) Thanks you. And I believe this is yours. (Handing her the teddy bear.)

Bianca: Maggie you don't have to do that.

Maggie: I know I was going to win you something sooner or later tonight so why not just start things off right. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Thanks you. (Taking the bear.) You're truly a wonderful girlfriend.

Maggie: I'm in a distance second. (Leans into kiss her.) So what you gonna name it?

Bianca: (Smiles and looks down at the teddy bear with the hazel eyes and leather jacket on. Then back at her girlfriend.) Maggie.

Maggie: Yeah?

Bianca: (Chuckles.) No silly. Her name, it's Maggie. Well littler Maggie, but Maggie is the best name I could give to her.

Maggie: Hey! I'm not that little.

Bianca: I know, I know. (Laughs.) I'm just playing with you.

Maggie: Ok. So what next? (Sees her shiver.) Are you cold?

Bianca: No. (Shaking her head.) I'm fine.

Maggie: You're not fine. (Taking off her jacket.) You're shivering. Here put this on.

Bianca: What about you? (Putting it on.)

Maggie: I'm fine I can't let my girl walk around freezing now can I? Plus little me is still cool enough for both of us. (Pulling on it's ear.) So what next? (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: Hmm... How about the Pirate.

Maggie: What is it with you and heights?

Bianca: Give me a chance to kiss you.

Maggie: You can do that on the ground. (Whining as she is pulled towards the ride.)

Jamie: Are you sure about this? (Opening the door to let her in.)

Babe: Oh hell yeah. (Pushing him against the door.) You need to get laid, and I need to get laid so why not? (Kissing him.)

Jamie: Talk about getting down to business.

Babe: Are you sure Maggie's not coming home?

Jamie: Pretty sure. (Kissing her.)

Babe: Let's take this to the bedroom.

Jamie: Yes officer.

Babe: And don't you forget it.

Bianca: So I had a really good time. (Fiddling with her keys.) Little Maggie did too.

Maggie: Me too.

Bianca: Do you want to come in?

Maggie: Do you want me to?

Bianca: Yes.

Maggie: Then I guess I'm coming in. (Getting off her bike.) So what did you like best?

Bianca: Umm... (Blushes.)

Maggie: What? (Confused.)

Bianca: (Reaching over and pressing the emergency stop.) Nothing. (Pushes her against the wall.)

Maggie: Are you sure?

Bianca: Never been more sure of anything in my life. (Leans down to kiss her.)

Maggie: Not one to break the law. I'm sure. (As she starts to kiss her neck.) But I must warn you that we've got only ten minute before that camera comes on.

Bianca: I guess that'll have to do for now. (Taking off her shirt.)

Maggie: Round two in your room?

Bianca: And three, and four.

Maggie: Good God woman do I get a break in their?

Bianca: Not if I have anything to do with it. (Smiles, as she captures her lips.)

TBC...Coming up

The Morning after

The Test.

The Confession.


	12. So

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Feedback: Of course

**_Last Time..._**

Bianca: Do you want to come in?

Maggie: Do you want me to?

Bianca: Yes.

Maggie: Then I guess I'm coming in. (Getting off her bike.) So what did you like best?

Bianca: Umm... (Blushes.)

Maggie: What? (Confused.)

Bianca: (Reaching over and pressing the emergency stop.) Nothing. (Pushes her against the wall.)

Maggie: Are you sure?

Bianca: Never been more sure of anything in my life. (Leans down to kiss her.)

Maggie: Not one to break the law. I'm sure. (As she starts to kiss her neck.) But I must warn you that we've got only ten minute before that camera comes on.

Bianca: I guess that'll have to do for now. (Taking off her shirt.)

Maggie: Round two in your room?

Bianca: And three, and four.

Maggie: Good God woman do I get a break in their?

Bianca: Not if I have anything to do with it. (Smiles, as she captures her lips.)

**Chapter 12**_ So.._

As dawn broke Maggie has her arms wrapped tightly around Bianca who turns in Maggie's arms. Now they lay face to face. Already awake Maggie looks at her beautiful girlfriend. She gentle reaches up and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear as not to wake her beauty up. No such luck because Bianca began to stir. Maggie thought that she was seeing a angel coming from heaven. As Bianca's eyes fluttered open her eyes sparkled and her skin glowed. Stretching and yawning she smiled as she noticed that Maggie was staring at her.

Maggie: Good morning. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Good morning. (Pulling the sheet over her mouth.)

Maggie: What are you doing? (Trying to pull the sheet down.)

Bianca: Morning breath.

Maggie: (Chuckle.) I think what we did last night over and over..

Bianca: And over.

Maggie: Yes and over again got us past that.

Bianca: Well that was before what happened. (Still holding up the sheet.) I'm a little self conscience.

Maggie: Well how bout this you go brush your teeth. And I'll go see if I can find my way around that kitchen of yours and wipe us up something to eat.

Bianca: You won't leave.

Maggie: I wouldn't dream of if. (Smiles)

Bianca: I'll be back. (Give her a kiss with sheet still up. Getting up leaving a naked Maggie in her departure with the sheet.)

Maggie: You call that a kiss. (Yelling after her.) That wasn't a kiss that was highway robbery. That's what that was. (Getting up to find her clothes.)

In the bathroom was on a high all her own.

Bianca: My God she's amazing. (Smiles as she starts to brush her teeth.) _God let her be the one. God I think I'm in love._

Maggie: Jesus she's got nothing in here. (Looking though the refrigerator.) You really need to the store. (Yelling over her shoulder.) Ah ha! (Reaching her some eggs.) How do you like your eggs?

Bianca: What was that? (Coming in to the kitchen.)

Maggie: I said how you like your eggs? (Turning around.) Scrambled, over (Trails off as she turns around she sees Bianca standing there still naked, and drops an egg.) Damn it! (Looks down.)

Bianca: (Giggles.) Something wrong Ms. Stone?

Maggie: Ummm…. It's just you're ummm you're umm…. Still umm na… na

Bianca: Naked. Can't get anything past you stud. (As she walks to her.) Now how about that kiss? (Wrapping her arms around her as she kisses her.) And as for those eggs I like them scrambled severed on my girlfriend.

Maggie: (Weak-kneed.) Uh coming right up. (Voice cracking.) _Oh yeah Stone, You're in love._

Jamie: (Waking up) Where are you going?

Babe: This was a night thing remember?

Jamie: Oh right. (Running his hand though his hair.)

Babe: (Putting on her shirt.) Wanna do it again?

Jamie: I thought is was a on night thing?

Babe: (Turning to face him.) What a woman can't have needs?

Jamie: No it's not that. Never mind. You know where I live just keep in touch with Maggie's and make sure she's not here.

Babe: I'm sure Bianca will handle her. (Walking out.)

Jamie: Bye. (Falling back to the bed.)

Maggie: Breakfast is served Ms. Montgomery (Walks back into the room.)

Bianca: What none for you? (Seeing one plate.)

Maggie: I thought we could share. (Climbing into bed.) Plus I have to go soon.

Bianca: You do?

Maggie: The record store isn't gonna open itself. And I have the DNA test to do too.

Bianca: Ok. I'll let you slid this time but, only because I need to get some sleep before my shift tonight.

Maggie: And that wouldn't happen with me here. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Right. So what do we have here? Oh did you clean up your mess? (Grinning at her.)

Maggie: (Voice cracks.) Yes. (Clears throat.) I mean yeah. (Trying to play it off.) Yeah, (Looking at the plate.) We have toast and umm… Ummm…

Bianca: Scrambled eggs. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: Yeah. So eat up… I mean the eggs. (Chuckles.)

Bianca: I knew what you meant. (Picking up the fork.)

Maggie: (Looking at her.) Can I tell you something? (Picking up her own fork.)

Bianca: Sure.

Maggie: Well I don't know if this is to soon it probably is, but I've never felt like this before. And I swore to myself that I never would again. Hell you've got my voice cracking like a teenage boy going though puberty.

Bianca: I noticed. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: (Tilts her head to the side and smiles.) So…. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I … I…love you that I'm in love with you. (Not looking at her anymore.) So I guess I'll let myself out. These have been the best couple of days of my life. (Getting up.)

Bianca: (With tears in her eyes and barely above a whisper.) I'm in love with you too.

Maggie: What? (Turning to face her.)

Bianca: I said I'm in love with you too. (Smiles though her tears.)

Maggie: Really?

Bianca: Yes really. (Placing the tray on the floor.) Come here you. (Pulling her into the bed and into a passionate kiss.)

And at that moment what had happened last night a passionate night of sex vanished with two confessions of love the two made love for the first time and certainly not the last time.

Jamie: Oh look who finally decide to show up. (Looking up at the clock.) And three hours late.

Maggie: Shut up James. (Running her hand though her hair.)

Jamie: (Holding up his hands.) Sorry boss, but you might want to fix your shirt.

Maggie: Damn it. (Looking down.) I'll be in the back.

Jamie: So? (Leaning up against the door and smiles.)

Maggie: So? (Not looking up.)

Jamie: So… (Smirking.)

Maggie: So. (Looking up.)

Jamie: So. (Nodding his head.)

Maggie: (Sighs and puts a folder down on the desk.) What do you want James? Or is the only word you know "So?"

Jamie: So. (Sitting down.) Let me finish. (Seeing her look.) You got laid didn't you?

Maggie: None of you're business James. (Opening the folder.)

Jamie: (Chuckles.) You did didn't you? (Smiles.) Praise the lord. Did you remember what it looks like? Did you get lost down there.?

Maggie: James what the hell are you talking about? (Trying to hide her blush.)

Jamie: You know the viagina the thing that we are both addicted to mainly you.

Maggie: James really. (Looking up but covering her mouth so he wouldn't see her smile.) I have no idea what you are talking about.

Jamie: Yes you do. Maggie got laid. Maggie got laid, Maggie got laid, Maggie got laid, Maggie got (Cut off.)

Maggie: Ok fine, if you're asking me if I made love to my gorgeous girlfriend after our date then yes.

Jamie: Ah ha! I knew it. (Smiles.) What? Did you say "made love." (Pauses.) Yeah that's a new twist on things.

Maggie: I know. (Runs her hands though her hair.) And it's the greatest twist on Earth. (Leans back in the chairs and smiles.) I told her this morning.

Jamie: You admitting your feelings first.

Maggie: I know, but I think she is it. The one.

Jamie: I'm happy for you. (Smiles.) One thing though.

Maggie: What?

Jamie: Dibs on being the best man.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Well who else would get it? It's not like I've got any long lost siblings.

Jamie: Well….

Maggie: Get out of here James. (Throws a paper ball at him.) And I want the couch scrubbed. (Laughs at his look.) Like you said we're both addicted. (Winks.)

**Knock, Knock**

Bianca: Maggie you just left. (Opening the door.) What did you forget. (Trails off.) Oh, hello. (Crosses her arms over her chest.)

TBC…..Coming up

The test

I'm sorry.

I remember!


	13. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 13** _I'm Sorry_

Bianca: What do you want mother? (Arms still crossed.)

Erica: Just hear me out. (Walking in.)

Bianca: (Shutting the door.) Yes come right on in. Well I know it must be some major Erica Kane problem that's all that their every seems to be. It's not like you care about anyone else's feelings. (Trails off when see turns to see tears in her mothers eyes.)

Erica: I'm sorry. (Wiping the tear away.)

Bianca: What? (Confused.)

Erica: (Sniffles.) I said I'm sorry.

Bianca: Wow. Um I need to sit down. (Sitting down in one of her chairs.)

Erica: I know I don't do this often.

Bianca: That's an understatement. (Sitting with her head in her hands.)

Erica: I'm sorry. All I want for you is to be happy. I just wish you would have pick someone with more class. (While she was talking her answering went off.)

**Hey it's Bianca check your watch I'm in bed. Leave a message.**

**Beep**

_Maggie: Um hey I know I just left but, I wanted to say... hell i just wanted to hear your beautiful voice. Um.. I'll be at the store all night... stop by or not whatever it's cool. Maybe I could meet you at Al's for a late night dinner. Ok. Gotta go. (Pauses.) I love you and have a good night at work._

Bianca: You can't get anymore classer than that. (Smiling.) I love her and she love me. She has more class then you. You know why? (Not waiting for a response.) Because she tried to be civil with you for my sake. That's someone who wants me happy.

Erica: You're right. (Pauses.) So I want to invite you and... your friend dinner.

Bianca: At least you can do is call her by her name if you can't call her my girlfriend.

Erica: (Sighs.) I invited you and Maggie to dinner with me. I want to apologize to her personally.

Bianca: Really? (Looking up at her.)

Erica: Really. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Oh thank you so much. (Hugs her.) You have no idea how much this mean to me. (Pulling back and wipes a tear away.) I have Saturday off, I'll ask Maggie, but you have to understand is she is a bit hesitant.

Erica: I understand. (Smiles.) Well I must go. (Flips her hair.) More wedding stuff. (Grabbing her purse.) I love you sweetheart. I'll see you Saturday.

Bianca: I love you too mom. (Shutting the door.)

~~~~~~~

During her drive to the hospital Maggie had no idea what was waiting for her. While waiting at a stop light she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket. Answering in though her headset. A familiar voice rang though.

Maggie: Talk to me.

Bianca: Hey. (Smiles.)

Maggie: Hey Beautiful. (Smiles.) I thought you'd be sleep by now.

Bianca: Oh I'm going now. I was just returning your call. (Hopping in bed.) My bed still smells like you. (Hugging her pillow.)

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Then you might want to wash it.

Bianca: Nah. I love your smell.

Maggie: Well you didn't have to call me back right away you could have called me when you were leaving for work. (Pulling into the intersection.)

Bianca: It's ok. Plus I had another reason to call you.

Maggie: Oh so you didn't just call to hear my voice?

Bianca: (Chuckles.) As lovely as it is no i didn't.

Maggie: So girlfriend of mine what do i owe this call to?

Bianca: (Blushes and sits back against the headboard.) My mother want to apologize to you.

Maggie: (Confused.) Ok. What else?

Bianca: (Running her hand though her hair.) She invited us to dinner.

Maggie: (Pulling into the hospital parking lot.) Us?

Bianca: Us. (Biting her lower lip.)

Maggie: (Getting off her bike.) Is that what you want?

Bianca: If you're not comfortable.. (Cut off.)

Maggie: What time am I picking you up?

Bianca: Maggie you really? (Cut off again.)

Maggie: What time? (Putting her gloves in her back pocket.)

Bianca: Seven. (Beaming.)

Maggie: (Smiles hearing the smile in her girlfriends' voice.) Seven it is see you then. (Getting ready to walk in the hospital.) Well I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight right?

Bianca: My first break, you'll the first one I call. And maybe you could umm...

Maggie: Could I what?

Bianca: Maybe you could spend the night. (Chewing on her lower lip.)

Maggie: Anything you want babe.

Bianca: Great! (Clears her throat.) I mean great.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Ok Good. (Smiles.) And Bianca?

Bianca: Yeah?

Maggie: Love you. (Smiles.)

Bianca: I love you to Maggie. (Sighs as she hangs up.) Oh Maggie how did I get so lucky? (As she sets her alarm and drifts into a blissful sleep.)

~~~~~~~

Maggie: I'm looking for David Hayward.

David: That's not Maggie Stone is it? (Smiles.)

Maggie: (Turing around.) David. (Smiles.)

David: Long time no see. (Hugs her.)

Maggie: Work held me up, I've been saving up. I think I might make this place home.

David: Good. I'm glad to hear it. I'd like to meet the girl who got you to stay in one place.

Maggie: (Beams.) You will in do time.

David: Good. So you ready for this? (Walking towards a room.)

Maggie: As ready as I'll ever be. So what do you think? Any truth to this guy?

David: I have no idea. Your mother was...

Maggie: A whore. (Looking up at him.)

David: I was going to say got around. (Opening the room.) But that'll do. If so that means you have more family.

Maggie: Yeah I guess. It just seems like I know him from somewhere. (Looking down at the needle in her arm.)

David: Is that good? (Pulling out the needle.)

Maggie: I don't think so I think he had something to do with why I'm here. (Sighs.)

David: You'll find out soon enough. So who's this girl that's got your heart?

Maggie: (Smiles.) Her name is Bianca Montgomery. (Sitting in one of the chairs in his office.) She Babe's partner actually.

David: Really? (Sitting at his desk.)

Maggie: Yeah. We've only been on a couple of dates, but we both are in love. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met.

David: The "L" word wow. (Smiles.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Running her hand though her hair.)

David: I wanna meet this girl.

Maggie: Definitely. So how long for the test?

David: I put a rush on it so they should be in a couple of hours. (Looking at his watch.) Say five.

Maggie: Ok. Call me. I gotta head back. Before Jamie burns the store down. (Getting up.)

David: Ok good seeing you again.

Maggie: You too. (Walking out the door she runs into Ralphie.)

Ralphie: Hey.

Maggie: David someones here to see you.

Ralphie: Actually I was looking for you.

Maggie: I'm on my way out. (Walking past him.)

Ralphie: If you would just give me a second.

Maggie: Nope. (Still walking.)

Ralphie: I was there when Frankie died. (Yells after her.)

Maggie: (Stops and slowly turns.) What did you say?

Ralphie: (Swallows hard.) I.. I said I was there when Frankie died.

Maggie: What the hell do you now about my sisters death? (Grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the wall.)

Ralphie: That's what I want to tell you. (Struggling to breathe.)

Maggie: Talk. (Letting him go.)

Ralphie: Alright. Just be easy. I don't want things to get messy.

Maggie: Quit flapping your gums... (Trails off.)

_Ralphie: Mr. Cambais. (On a phone.) Things got messy. I need a clean up. Ok, I thinks someone saw but I don't see anyone. (Looking around.) Ok. I'll be here._

Ralphie: Maggie? (Waving his hand in front of her face.) You ok you zoned out there.

Maggie: You son of a Bitch! (Pushing him against the wall again.) How would you like me to put a bullet in you like you did my sister? (Though clenched teeth.)

TBC...


	14. You Got It

**Chapter 14** _You Got It!_

David: Maggie what the heck are you doing? (Coming out and pulling her off of him.)

Maggie: I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch he killed my sister. (Fighting him.)

David: Maggie you can't know that for sure. (Stilling fighting to hold her back.)

Maggie: Why not I was there I saw him.

David: Because Maggie he's your brother.

Both: What? (They say at the same time.)

Maggie: David what the hell are you talking about? I don't have a brother especially not him. (Pointing to him.)

David: I got the results back. He's your brother Maggie.

She had stopped fighting she fell to the ground with tears in her eyes the realization of what was happening she had lost the one person she loved because the person she had no idea she was related to had taken her away. She hadn't cried like this since she lost her sister.

Ralphie: Oh my God. (Covering his mouth as he now realize what was happening.) I killed my sister.

Maggie: (Looking up.) She's not your sister you bastard! (Though her tears.)

David: Come on Maggie. Let's get you out of here. (Taking her away from the hospital.)

Maggie: No David I.. I just need to be alone. (She said walking off.)

David: Maggie wait! (Yelling after her but with no avail she was already gone.)

Waking up Bianca heard her cell phone beep. Getting up she picked it up it said one missed call from Maggie. Smiling she dial her voice mal.

_Maggie: Um baby. I know you're probably sleep. (Sniffling.) But if you get this I really need you right now. I'm at our place._

Hanging up Bianca threw some clothes on driving the forty-five minutes to get there She began to search for her girlfriend in the dark. Parking her car after seeing her bike she hoped out of the car and ran to the place she knew she would be.

Bianca: Maggie. Sweetie I'm here. (Was all she could get out before her girlfriend jumped in her arms.) Sweetie tell me what's wrong?

Maggie: (Wiping her tears away.) He's my brother. (Using air quote.) The son of a bitch that killed my sister. My sister! (Pointing to herself.)

Bianca: What?

Maggie: The test can back. He killed my sister.

Bianca: Oh sweetie. I'll help you I make sure he pays ok?

Maggie: Can you just hold me?

Bianca: You don't have to ask sweetie. (Pulling her in to her arms,) I love you we'll get though this.

Maggie: I love you too. (She said with her head on her shoulder.) I just don't what to do.

Michael: Cambais.

Ralphie: You son of a bitch. You were gonna have me kill my sister.

Michael: So you found out?

Ralphie: Of course I found out you sick son of a bitch.

Michael: Now you listen to me you watch your tone boy. I brought you in I kept your secret you will do what I tell you or it's the last thing you'll have the power to do. Your life will be mine I will own you. You haven't seen the links of my power or how far my reach is.

Ralphie: No I'll go to jail before I kill her though.

Michael: Well boy you just signed your death certificate and your precious sister. I hope it worth it for some one you don't even know. (Hangs up.)

Ralphie I'm not going down alone Michael. (Picking up the phone.)

Officer: NYPD how my I help you?

Ralphie: Yes I would like to repot a murder.

Simone: Greenlee what's the matter? (Coming into her apartment.)

Greenlee: (Sighing.) Simone have you ever been in love with someone but you'll never get the chance to love them? (Shutting the door.)

Simone: (Looking down.) Yeah. She's my best friend.

Greenlee: (Taking a drink.) What wait? What did you say?

Simone: I said she was my best friend. (Looking at her.)

Greenlee: Me? (Shocked.)

Simone: Yes you. (As she leans over to kiss her. Pulling away she looked in her eyes.) You're not running away.

Greenlee: You're a really good kisser. (Captures her lips in a searing kiss.)

Simone: Greenlee are you sure it seems like your heart was just broken and I don't want mine broken. (Breaking away.)

Greenlee: (Sighing.) I'm sorry Simone. I don't want to break your heart.

Simone: If you want to do this I want to do this right. Greenlee will you go out on a date with me?

Greenlee: (Smiling.) I'd love to.

Simone: Great! (Smiles.) Saturday night.

Greenlee: I'll be ready.

Simone: By the way you're an amazing kisser too. (Planting one on her as she walks out.)

Greenlee: I'm moving on without you Kendall Hart.

Maggie: Are you sure you want me to stay here?

Bianca: Yes you were gonna spend the night anyway. I trust you.

Maggie: Thank you. (Sitting down on the bed.)

Bianca: For what?

Maggie: Coming when I needed you.

Bianca: Sweetie you don't have to thank me. (Kneeling down in front of her.) I'm your friend right?

Maggie: Yes. (Nodding her head.)

Bianca: That's what girlfriend do they're there for each other. No question asked.

Maggie: (Smiles.) I love you. (Leaning in for a kiss.)

Bianca: I love you too. (Pulling away.) Now get some rest and I'll be back in a couple of hours. My home is your home. I think you know where everything is. Call me if you need me. I'll come back on my break to check on you.

Maggie: You're to good to me. (Giving her a weak smile.)

Bianca: You deserve it. (Smiles.) Love you.

Maggie: Love you too. (As she walks to the door.)

Joey: You sent for me sir?

Michael: Yes. I need you to take care of something. Call Mitch and tell him that I need three people taken out. Ralphie, Maggie Stone and Bianca Montgomery.

Joey: Yes sir. (Walking out.)

Michael: You'll know better to double cross Michael Cambais. (Standing up he looked out at the New York Sky line.) Very soon all the loose ends will be tied and I'll have no more worries. I love being King. (As he laughs.)

Ralphie: I have information on a murder. But I want to make a deal if I can give you Michael Cambais also.

DA: Son if you get us Michael Cambais. I'll make sure you get full immunity.

Ralphie: I want a lawyer first though.

DA: You got it.

TBC….


	15. Don't Go Spiking My Drink

**Chapter 15** _Don't Go Spiking My Drink._

Bianca having left about five minutes ago Maggie laid in bed and tried to go to sleep. But it wasn't happening for her getting up she decided to take a shower. Walking around her girlfriend's house she determined that she was to clean for her.

Maggie: Lets mess this place up a bit. (Knowing that she would be dead when Bianca came back she wanted no need her to loosen up more.) That's better. (Just about to get in the shower her cell rang.) Hey James.

Jamie: Hey Mags. I heard are you alright? Where are you?

Maggie: One question at a time. I'm at Bianca's she came and got me. I needed to be alone. (Sighing.) Then I need her. As to how I'm doing? No answer to that right now. It's like I'm going though her death all over again.

Jamie: Want me to come and keep you company?

Maggie: Nah. I'm gonna hop it the shower and then try to get some sleep. (Sighing.) I think my girls got it covered.

Jamie: Ok. Well talk to you later Mags I've got the store today.

Maggie: Thanks James.

Babe: You called for me sir? (Walking into the Chief's office.)

Chief: Yes, you and Montgomery are my best officers. (Handing her a file.) This was just sent down from the DA's office. (Folding his arms across his chest.) This guys is very dangerous. That's why I need you and Montgomery. You're gonna be working with FBI agent Brandon Tate. We got a warrant for his arrest.

Babe: Ok sir.

Chief: When Montgomery gets her tell her the game plan. I want this guy caught.

Babe: Ok chief Clark. (Walking out.)

Clark: Oh Carey. You get this guy you'll both be up for a promotion. (He said to her retreating form.)

Babe: Hey Binks. (Seeing her partner walk in.) Whoa tough day?

Bianca: You can say that. (Sitting down at her desk.) If you call having your girlfriend finding out that her brother. (Using air quotes.) Killed her sister then. Yes.

Babe: What?

Bianca: Yeah guy the that was looking for her turned out to be her brother.

Babe: Man. Well I guess you'll like this then. Chief put us on the case to catch Michael Cambais.

Bianca: What? (Looking up.)

Babe: Yeah he's somewhere in town and we're gonna be working with Agent Tate of the FBI. Binks if you can't be professional then you need to take yourself off the case now. I know how deep you're.

Guy: She's right Officer. (Walking up to them.) Agent Brandon Tate. (Holding out his hand for her to shake.)

Bianca: You've got nothing to worry about Agent Tate. (Shaking his hand.) Officer Bianca Montgomery.

Brandon: Good that's what I like to hear Officer Montgomery.

Bianca: This is my partner Babe Carey. (As he shakes Babe's hand.)

Brandon: I read your files. I'm very impressed. (Smiles.) Come on we'll get down to business. I want this guy caught my tonight. Your integration room?

Babe: Right this way. (Leading the way.)

Brandon: Now Officer Montgomery how did you know the suspect? (Shutting the door.)

Bianca: I don't my girlfriend does.

Brandon: Girlfriend? (Raising an eyebrow.) Hmm..

Bianca: Yes. You got a problem with that? (Standing up ready to defend herself and her girl.)

Brandon: (Holding up his hands.) No, No not at all. I'd be surprised if a beautiful woman like yourself was not taken. (Smiles.) So I'll ask this question again. Can you stay focused and keep on the task at hand.

Bianca: I assure you Agent Tate that on my love for my girlfriend and my badge that no matter how much I want this bastard to go down I will not take the law into my own hands.

Brandon: (Looking at Babe.) You trust her?

Babe: With my life.

Brandon: Good. Ok. Have you both got a chance to look at the file? (Seeing Bianca shake her head.) I've got a team that's gonna be helping us we need to find him first without him knowing we're after him. That's were you two come in.

Joey: Sir. (Knocking on the door.)

Michael: What is it Joey (Turning around in his chair.)

Joey: Sources on the force said that Ralphie has talked.

Michael: Where is he now?

Joey: Don't know sir. No one's seen him since he left the station.

Michael: Not good Joey. Not what I want to hear. Find him. I like five minutes ago.

Joey: Yes sir. (Walking out.)

Lying in bed Maggie couldn't seem to sleep. Getting up she decided to watch some TV. Sitting down on the couch she turned it on.

Maggie: Nothing. (Flipping the channel.) Nothing. Geez Binks you have satellite with nothing on. (Flipping it again and finally stopping on HBO. Laying on the couch she began to drift off. But before she could her cell rang. Picking it up she saw Bianca's name pop. Sitting up she answered it.) Hey baby. (Smiling.)

Bianca: Hey. How are you feeling?

Maggie: Eh. (Shrugs.) I'm getting their.

Bianca: I'll be there soon. (Sighing.)

Maggie: It's fine. I took a shower and tried to get some sleep. Just wasn't happening. Then I started watch some TV. I was just dosing off when you called actually.

Bianca: Oh I woke you I'm sorry sweetie. (Sitting at her desk.)

Maggie: I would listen to talk anytime over sleep. (Smiling as she lays back on the couch.)

Bianca: Such a sweet talker Stone. (Looking at her watch.) You know what?

Maggie: What?

Bianca: I think I gonna cut out on my break early. I need to get out of here. And I need to see you. (Running her fingers though her hair.)

Maggie: Can you do that? You wont get in trouble?

Bianca: Nah I've been kinda pulled off my beat.

Maggie: Is that bad?

Bianca: In this case no. But I'll tell you all about. You want me to bring so food there over do you feel like meeting me at Al's?

Maggie: If you don't mind. Umm….

Bianca: You want to be alone.

Maggie: Yeah. You don't mind do you?

Bianca: (Smiles.) No sweetie. Not at all. You read my mind I'd love nothing more than to be alone with you holding you in my arms.

Maggie: Sound perfect. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Great I'll pick up the food and I'll be there in like twenty.

Maggie: Ok. (Pauses.) Bianca?

Bianca: Yeah sweetie.

Maggie: I love you.

Bianca: I love you too honey see you in a bit. Bye. (Smiles as she hangs up.) Agent Tate I'm going home for a while I want to be rested for this goes down today.

Brandon: Sure thing. I'll contact you when we're ready. (Looking up from a file. As she starts to walk out.) Carey you get out of here too I want you both rested.

Babe: Yes sir. (Running after her.) Hey Binks you wanna grab some food?

Bianca: (Turning around.) Rain check? I've got a date already. (Smiles.) About yay high. Hazel eyes.

Babe: My cousin. (Points.) Your girlfriend?

Bianca: Yeah. (Smiles.) She just needs me now and wants to be alone. Other wise I'd invite you. So rain check?

Babe: Sure no problem. I know she needs you right now. Tell her I said hi.

Bianca: Ok I'll see you later. (Hopping in her car.)

Babe: (Pulling out her cell.) You free? Ok I'll be there in ten. (Hanging up.)

Officer: Ok this is the safe house you have everything you need here. I'll be outside.

Ralphie: When can I get out of here. (Sitting down on the couch.)

Officer: As soon as we know that he is caught. The one then that we don't need is our star witness getting killed.

Ralphie: Right. So no chance I can go see my sister?

Officer: Afraid not sir.

Ralphie: Ok. (Sighing.) Thanks. I think I'm gonna take a nap.

Officer: We'll be right outside.

Ralphie: Ok. (Closing his eyes. Once he was gone he went to pick up the phone.) Yeah I need a ride. Ok I'll be there.

Opening the door to her apartment Bianca found her girlfriend sleeping on the couch. Walking over to it she sat the food down on the coffee table and sat beside her.

Bianca: (Whispering as she pushed a strand of her behind her ear.) Maggie, honey.

Maggie: Bianca? (Eyes slowly opening.)

Bianca: Hey sweetie. (Smiling down at her.)

Maggie: Hey. (Sleepily.) You're here. (Stretching.)

Bianca: Yup. (Smiles.) So umm.. Any reason my apartment is a mess?

Maggie: (Cocks her head and smiles.) Oh that? (Slowly sitting up.) I thought you needed to loosen up a bit. (Smiles.) You're to neat. I'll clean it up.

Bianca: (Smiles.) Later. Right now we eat. (Grabbing the food.) Come here. (Sitting back opening her arms so she could crawl into them.) I love this.

Maggie: What me messing up your place. (Giving her a nacho.)

Bianca: No silly. (Taking the nachos.) You in my arms. (Giving her a nacho now.) You feeding, me feeding you.

Maggie: (Turning to face her.) Oh you got a little.

Bianca: Where?

Maggie: I got it. (Taking her lips into her own.) Spicy. (Smiles.)

Bianca: You know if you wanted to kiss me you could have just done it. (Smiles after taking another nacho in her mouth.)

Maggie: What fun would that be? (Smiles as she kisses her again.)

Bianca: So you like playing with your food huh Stone?

Maggie: Only when it's on you. (Winks as someone knock on the door.)

Bianca: Can you get that. While I go get us something to drink.

Maggie: Sure no problem baby. (Getting up.) And no spiking my drink so you can get me into bed.

Bianca: (Chuckles.) I wouldn't dream of it. Plus I know you'll get in willingly.

Maggie: Duh. (As she opens the door.) You gotta be kidding me.

Bianca: Sweetie who is it? (Coming out of the kitchen.)

TBC….


	16. I'd Do Anything

**Chapter 16** _I'd do Anything._

Bianca: It's not a good idea for you do be here.

Ralphie: I know she hate me.

Maggie: That's a understatement. (She said walking past Bianca to sit on the couch.)

Bianca: (Turning from looking at her girlfriend she looked at him.) What do you want? (Holding the door knob.)

Ralphie: I just want to help yuu get that bastard Cambais.

Maggie: While you get off Scot free. (Scoffing.)

Ralphie: That's just it I'm not getting of Scot free. I lost a sister.

Maggie: How many times do I have to tell you she wasn't your sister. (Staring at him.)

Ralphie: True but if I had known you two existed she would have been.

Maggie: Oh don't tell me this is your pled to get to know me. (Laughs.) Fat chance.

Ralphie: I expected as much.

Maggie: I'll be in the bathroom babe. (Getting up not wanting listen to anymore.)

Bianca: (Watching her walk back to the bedroom she turned to him.) I think you should leave.

Ralphie: Ok listen I know I may not be your favorite person because of what I did to your girlfriend, but believe me I want her in my life if she'll have me. (Looking down.) That's why I'll be willing to do anything to help. (Sighing as he walks away.)

Bianca: Wait! (Going out into the hallway.) Anything?

Ralphie: Yes.

Bianca: Even become a worm to a big fish?

Brandon: Tate.

Officer: Sir he's gone.

Brandon: He who? (Looking up from the file.) I hope you're not telling me that the star witness is gone.

Officer: I'm sorry sir. He said he was going to sleep.

Brandon: Don't give me sorry. Just find him.

Officer: Yes sir. (Hangs up.)

Bianca: Hey. (Laying on the bed next to her.) Did you eat all the food? (Chuckles.)

Maggie: No. (Turning on her back.)

Bianca: Sweetie are you alright? (Mimicking her position then taking her hand.)

Maggie: I'll get there I just didn't need him right now. (Sighing.) I'm sorry I ruined our little mood we had going.

Bianca: You didn't. (Propping herself on an elbow so she can look at her.) I know this is gonna be hard for a while. I just want you to know I'll be here for you. (Leaning down and gently kissing her on the lips.)

Maggie: (Smiling up at her.) I know. And I love you for it.

Bianca: No buts. You Mary Margaret Stone are my girlfriend. (Smiles.)

Maggie: Oh you do realize that you're about to pay right? (And with move Maggie was on top of her.)

Bianca: (Smiling.) Why do you think I said it? (Cups her cheek.) I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. (Leans down to kiss her.) Make love to me Bianca.

Bianca: Gladly. (Pulling her into a soft gentle kiss.)

Brandon: Yes an APB. Never mind. Why the hell did you leave protective custody?

Ralphie: I had to see Maggie.

Brandon: That was stupid. You're putting her life in danger.

Ralphie: She was at Officer Montgomery's.

Brandon: It doesn't matter. (Getting up.) You're going back in to protective custody. (Picking up the phone.)

Ralphie: I have a plan. Well we came up with one.

_Bianca: Wait! (Going out into the hallway.) Anything?_

Ralphie: Yes.

Bianca: Even become a worm to a big fish?

Ralphie: I'll do anything to be in her life.

Bianca: I'm going need you to call him out.

Ralphie: Make him think I've given up.

Bianca: Exactly. Guys like him love for their egos to be boosted and knowing him, his going think that he's won.

Ralphie: So what do I do?

Bianca: You have to come out of hiding. So that his men can see you.

Ralphie: What if he doesn't fall for it?

Bianca: Then you tell him to meet you somewhere private. No cops. But will be right there waiting. Now I want you to go to the station, if you make it there I'll know you're serious about Maggie. But I swear to God if you try to hurt her I'll make it my life's goal to make you life a living hell until you die. You got me?

Ralphie: Yes.

Bianca: Now get out of here. (As she shuts the door.)

Brandon: I don't know this is risky for everyone.

Ralphie: Please I want to do this. It's the only way I'll have a chance.

Brandon: (Sighs.) Alright. When the girls get back will go over the plan until then sit down and don't move.

Jamie: It's open. (Sitting on his couch.) What happened get side tracked? (Looking at her.)

Babe: Nah just picking up some food for later.

Jamie: So there is gonna be a later?

Babe: I thought this was just gonna be a sex thing?

Jamie: I did too. But what are we really getting out of this?

Babe: Great sex.

Jamie: No. that's not it. (Looking at her.) You think it's great?

Babe: Don't you?

Jamie: Yeah. But I'm to old for games. I mean look at Maggie she is totally in love and she has never been in love with anyone like she's in love with Bianca. I'm not saying it has to be you but I want a steady girlfriend like her.

Babe: So what do you want from me?

Jamie: I don't know. What do you want?

Babe: (Sighing.) You're right. So what now?

Jamie: Umm…Would you like to go on a date with me?

Babe: Only if.

Jamie: Only if what?

Babe: Well you know. (Looking at him.)

Jamie: (Smiles.) Race you upstairs. (As her gets up.)

Maggie: Do you everything about the future? (Her head laying on her chest.)

Bianca: Sometimes. (Running her fingers in her hair.) You?

Maggie: Now I do. (Turning over so she was looking up at her.) It never really matter much until I met you.

Bianca: What do you see?

Maggie: (Smiles.) Oh no your gonna think it's dumb.

Bianca: Never sweetie.

Maggie: (Smiles.) Ok. Well I see myself married and with kids. I want to move out of the city.

Bianca: Who do you see yourself married to?

Maggie: You. But I know it's to soon for that. I just being stupid.

Bianca: No you're not I see the same thing. Of course I would have to commute. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Drawing lazy circles on her stomach.) I think it will be worth it.

Bianca: Me too. (Kissing her forehead, as her phone rings.) Damn it. (Sighing she reached over to grabbed it.) Montgomery.

Brandon: Yeah I need you guys back here.

Bianca: Alright I'll be there. (As she hangs up.)

Maggie: You have to leave? (Laying back on the bed with the sheets wrapped around her.)

Bianca: I'm sorry sweetie.

Maggie: It's alright. Just be safe.

Bianca: Always. (Leans down to kiss her.) You can stay here if you want. I'll leave my key if you want to leave. (Getting up to find her clothes.) Just leave it under my mat. (Looks around.) Have you seen my bra? (Turing to look at her.)

Maggie: You mean this? (Holding it up.)

Bianca: You're gonna make me late aren't you?

Maggie: (Smiles.) Maybe (As she places it under her.)

Bianca: Oh you don't play fair do you Stone. (Climbing on top of her.)

Maggie: Nope. (Pulling her into a kiss.)

TBC...


	17. The Set Up Part I

**Chapter 17** _The Set Up Part I_

Looking up from his make makeshift desk Agent Tate saw Bianca walk though the doors.

Brandon: What the hell took you so long Montgomery. I called you over a half hour ago.

Bianca: Sorry.

Brandon: You're guy can in.

Bianca: He did? (Looking around.)

Brandon: (Getting up.) Yeah he's in the interrogation room. (Pointing to it as she walks to the door.) Where the hell is your partner? (Yelling after her.)

~~~~~

Bianca: I see you came. (Shutting the door.)

Ralphie: (Looking up.) Well I told you that I wanted to be apart of her life. And I meant that, I want to help take this basted down.

Brandon: You're gonna get your wish. (Throwing the folder the desk. Shutting the door Agent Tate took off his jacket and put it on the back of his chair.) You've got quite a record Mr. Stone. (Walks over to poor himself some water.) So why should we trust that you're not gonna squeal?

Ralphie: Because that bastard made me kill my sister I'm not gonna do it this my the only family I have left. So let's do this.

Brandon: This is gonna be dangerous. You could get shot or worse killed.

Ralphie: I know that. I do, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't try to help. She wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me.

Brandon: Yes I know. Me and my people are gonna make damn sure that doesn't happen.

Babe: Sorry I'm late. (Rushing in.)

Brandon: It will serve you well to be on time officer Carey. (Glancing over at her.)

Babe: Won't happen again. (Trying to catch her breath.)

Brandon: It better not. Peoples lives are at stake.

Babe: I know sir. (Going to stand next to her partner.)

Brandon: Officer Montgomery you wanna fill your partner in?

Bianca: Yeah. He (Pointing to him.) is gonna bait the big fish and we're gonna reel him in.

Babe: Great. Got any ideas.

Brandon: I heard that was your department. (Putting down his cup.) We want a neutral place but one we have easy access to.

Babe: That's easy the Brooklyn Bridge.

Ralphie: She's right he knows that me and my crew hang out there a lot. We wouldn't want the cops hanging around. You guys have busted up that place so many time.

Bianca: Yeah that's where I meet Maggie. That place would be perfect.

Ralphie: Maggie hangs out there? (Looking at her.)

Brandon: (Looking at him.) Ralphie. Can you get him to meet you there?

Ralphie: (Running his hand though his shaggy brown hair.) Probably. He's probably got people out looking for me. Wanting to kill me. (Putting his head down.) Maybe that's what needs to happy so everyone can be happy.

Brandon: Not on my watch. Carey get to plain clothes to follow him to make the call.

Babe: Yes sir.

Brandon: I'm warning you Stone you leave then I'll give them order to shoot you on the spot. (Looking for him to Bianca.) Montgomery organize a team and get to the bridge. I want it secure. Anyone suspicious detain them. This son of a bitch is going down.

~~~~~~~

Hope: Long time now see strangers. (Smiling at them.) How are my two favorite bikers.

Maggie: Pretty good Hope.

Jamie: Yeah this ones in love. (Sitting down after taking off his jacket.)

Hope: Really? (Pulling out her note pad.)

Maggie: (Beaming.) Yeah. She comes in here a lot. Officer Montgomery.

Hope: Bianca, that's wonderful I'm so happy for you honey.

Maggie: I'm incredibly happy. (Smiles.) So why in the world do you have that note pad out you know what we want. (Smiles.) But I'll just some of that amazing apple pie.

Hope: And you. The usually. (Smiles.)

Jamie: Yup. (Nods.)

Hope: Ok I'll be back in a minutes. (Walks away.)

Jamie: Wanna head to the bridge after we get done? I really feel neglected here.

Maggie: (Looking up at he's puppy dog eyes.) Eh I don't know James. That's not really my scene anymore.

Jamie: You mean now that the hot cop has come into the picture. I mean you've even stopped smoking.

Maggie: Yup. She's show me that I've gotta start caring about me life.

Jamie: Who am I to argue with that? Well just one more time so we can bury the old Maggie Stone.

Maggie: You got it dude. (Giving him a thumbs up.)

Jamie: Oh God she turned you into such a dork.

Maggie: Well that's what love does to you.

Jamie: You aren't you.

Maggie: No question. (Smiles.) You know I might even ask her the question.

Jamie: What that's crazy you just met her. And you want to ask her to marry you. I mean you've had some outrages ideas but this tops it.

Maggie: Whoa. Hi ho Silver. James who said anything about marriages.

Jamie: Well you did. (Confused.)

Maggie: James. (Pats him on the knee.) I'm talking about us moving in together.

Jamie: Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh. Ok I got it. (Smiles.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Smiles.) I'd love to come home to her everyday.

Jamie: I'm hurt. (Putting his hand over his heart.)

Maggie: No offence James but I'd pick her beautiful face over your ugly mug any day. (Smiles as she finishes her pie.)

Jamie: Yeah I don't blame you. (Taking the last bite of his food.) So you ready to go nothing like old times at the Brooklyn Bridge. (Getting up.)

~~~~~~~

Michael: Cambias. (Picking up the phone.)

Ralphie: Sir it's me I want to apologize for my behavior.

Michael: (Smirks.) What makes you think that I wont you back huh? After you disrespected me.

Ralphie: I know sir. I want to expect my punishment in person.

Michael: That's more like it.

Ralphie: But I want it done on neutral grounds.

Michael: Very well. No cops.

Ralphie: Their wont be.

Michael: In an hour. (Hangs up.) Ha I knew he'd come back they always do. (Laughs.)

The Set Up part two  
And more


	18. The Set Up Part II

**Chapter 18** _The Set Up Part II_

Maggie: You know I gotta tell ya I don't miss this place. (Taking a sip of her beer.)

Jamie: Are you serious? (Looking at her in disbelief.)

Maggie: (Smiles.) Yeah I'd much rather be hanging out with my girl. Plus she's a better kisser. (Punching him in the arm.)

Jamie: Ow. (Rubbing his arm.) Yeah well. (Thinking.) I'm taller.

Maggie: Barely James. (Smiles.)

Jamie: I'm better looking. (Seeing her look.) I'm not ever close am I?

Maggie: Nope. (Smiles.)

Jamie: You've really fallen haven't you?

Maggie: Yeah.

~~~~~~~

Driver: Sir.

Michael: Thank you. (Getting out of his car and buttoning his jacket.) Keep the car running this shouldn't take long.

Driver: Yes sir.

~~~~~~~

Alpha Team Leader: Officer Montgomery it's clear here. But there does seem to be a couple of party goers down there.

Bianca: What? (Sighs.) Keep an eye out they should be here any moment.

Walking down the ledge Bianca say two people that she definitely shouldn't be there.

Jamie: Hey their's your women.

Maggie: Real classy. (Swatting him on the arm as she turned around.) Hey babe. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Maggie what are you doing here you need to get out of here now.

Maggie: (Confused.) Why?

Bianca: Just trust me on this. (Over the radio.) _The mouse has come for the cheese. _(Looking at them.) Come with me and stay low. (As she runs back to her post with then close behind.)

~~~~~~~

Michael: Search him. (He said to his henchman.) I told you they always come back. (Smirks as he searches him.)

Guy: He's clean boss. (Standing up.)

Michael: Good. So why have you returned to me.

Ralphie: Well.. (Cut off.)

Michael: It doesn't matter why you can back. (He said slowly walking around him.)

**Police Post**

Jamie: What's going on? (Looking over to Bianca.)

Bianca: Shhh! Sniper one do you have the shot?

Sniper: No. Nothing clear.

Bianca: Sniper two go.

Sniper: Nothing boss.

Bianca: Damn it!

**Back Under the Bridge.**

Guy: Hey boss he was stupid enough to come alone. (Chuckles.)

Michael: Yes he was. (Holding out his hand.) Gun Bruce.

Bruce: Sure thing boss. (Pulling out his gun and handing it to him.)

Ralphie: Whoa! (Getting a little louder in hope that the police would hear him.) Michael no one has to die.

Michael: You see that's were you're wrong. (Cocking the gun and as he does he hears something move.) Who's out the show yourself or he dies. (A smile appearing on his lips.) Officer Montgomery. Bruce if you would mind.

Looking down Bianca mouthed to Maggie not to move she slowly move towards him. This was not how this was supposed to go. It took all her might not to run because this was her job and she was doing this for the beautiful women that sat behind that car.

Bianca: Cambais. (Hands in the air.)

Michael: I thought I told you no cops.

Ralphie: (Trying his best to lie.) I didn't bring any.

Michael: Bull. (Turning back towards him.) I think murder of a police officer can be added to your list of charges. (Pointing his gun back at him.)

Ralphie: What I didn't murder anyone.

Michael: Not yet. (Smirks.) But first. (Walking up to Bianca. Slowly he began to walk around her.) So Montgomery have you ever made love to a man. (Moving his hand from her neck down to her chest.)

Bianca: (Backing up in disgust.) I really hope you don't think you're a man. Real men don't use little kids to do your dirty work. You're scum. (Spitting in his face.)

Michael: Big mistake. (Wiping off the spit.) I would think the daughter of Erica Kane would have been taught some manners. (Raising his hand to smack her.)

Maggie: Don't you even think about it. (Standing up.)

Bianca: Maggie. (Looking over to her girlfriend.)

Michael: (Smiles.) This just keeps getting better and better. Bruce. Now I don't know about you guys but I find this hilarious. Because you see, you. (Pointing to Ralphie.) Your gonna do my dirty work. First you're gonna kill officer Montgomery and then. (Starts to laugh.) A bit of deja vu if you will. You're also gonna kill her. (Pointing his gun to Maggie.)

Ralphie: The hell I will.

Michael: (Snapping his head back. He rushes over to him.) If you want to live you'll do whatever I tell you. (Releasing his collar he smiles at him.) Don't you think it's just wonderful. Now I've heard of "Four weddings and a funeral." Opps. (Covers his mouth with his hand.) That's a movie. Hey Bruce Have you ever heard of A family Reunion and three funerals? (Looking at him.)

Bruce: (Chuckles.) No. But with you as the star it should be a huge hit boss.

Michael: Yes. (Smiles.) So lets get this killing over with I've got a date. (Looking at his watch.)

Maggie: Yeah with the devil. But wait can you have a date with yourself?

Michael: Kill her first she's getting on my nerves. (Turning his back.) Then kill her whore girlfriend.

Maggie: You son of a bitch. (Lunging after him.)

Bianca: Maggie No!

**BANG!**

TBC…


	19. Deadly Outcome

**Chapter 19** _Deadly Outcome._

**Beep…Beep….Beep….Beep…..**

Was all that could be heard in the hospital room. Reliving the past 96 hours she couldn't believe what had happened.

_Ralphie: (Trying his best to lie.) I didn't bring any._

Michael: Bull. (Turning back towards him.) I think murder of a police officer can be added to your list of charges. (Pointing his gun back at him.)

Ralphie: What I didn't murder anyone.

Michael: Not yet. (Smirks.) But first. (Walking up to Bianca. Slowly he began to walk around her.) So Montgomery have you ever made love to a man. (Moving his hand from her neck down to her chest.)

Bianca: (Backing up in disgust.) I really hope you don't think you're a man. Real men don't use little kids to do your dirty work. You're scum. (Spitting in his face.)

Michael: Big mistake. (Wiping off the spit.) I would think the daughter of Erica Kane would have been taught some manners. (Raising his hand to smack her.)

Maggie: Don't you even think about it. (Standing up.)

Doctor: Her vitals are good. But the bullet graze her heart. (Looking at her chart.)

He said to her with nothing on her mind but the women she loved laying in that hospital bed. Not really paying attention to the person that cam into the room she let the tears flow again.

_Maggie: Do you everything about the future? (Her head laying on her chest.)_

Bianca: Sometimes. (Running her fingers in her hair.) You?

Maggie: Now I do. (Turning over so she was looking up at her.) It never really matter much until I met you.

Bianca: What do you see?

Maggie: (Smiles.) Oh no your gonna think it's dumb.

Bianca: Never sweetie.

Maggie: (Smiles.) Ok. Well I see myself married and with kids. I want to move out of the city.

Bianca: Who do you see yourself married to?

Maggie: You. But I know it's to soon for that. I just being stupid.

Bianca: No you're not I see the same thing. Of course I would have to commute. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Drawing lazy circles on her stomach.) I think it will be worth it.

Bianca: Me too. (Kissing her forehead, as her phone rings.) Damn it. (Sighing she reached over to grabbed it.) Montgomery.

Brandon: Yeah I need you guys back here.

Bianca: Alright I'll be there. (As she hangs up.)

Maggie: You have to leave? (Laying back on the bed with the sheets wrapped around her.)

Bianca: I'm sorry sweetie.

Maggie: It's alright. Just be safe.

Kendall: Hey how are you holding up? (Putting her hand on her shoulder. Not getting a response she just pulled up a chair a sat.)

_Bianca: You know littering is against the law. (Walking up while shining the flashlight on her.)_

Maggie: So I've heard. (Placing her hand over her eyes so she could her.) You want to cut the light Chief? So are you gonna arrest me or not? (Holding her wrist out for her to cuff.) Cause the way I see it if you don't do it now. (Looking in her eyes since she hand now turn of the light.) I've got a feeling we'll meet again.

Bianca: (Mesmerized by the girls eyes.) Um… Yeah still checking. (Yelling over her shoulder.) So why are you so sure we'll meet again?

Maggie: (Smiles and licks her lips.) I'm not. I live my life like there is no tomorrow and so you'll probably have to arrest me. Life is to short to play games. I live my live moment by moment. (Running her hair though her dirty blonde hair.) Every action has a equal and opposite reaction. If you will. This action (Taking a pen out of her pocket and taking her hand.) Of me writing my name and number on your hand. Would get this reaction of you calling me. But since I don't believe in that in that you won't. (Smiles)

Bianca: How can you be so sure?

Maggie: Because there is no guarantee in life only one is if you live life moment by moment you'll get the maximum experience. I can tell you one thing that if I had ran I wouldn't have met you. (Winks.) But that's a whole other story. (Walking away and pick up the can.) I thought I'd help you out. (Throwing the can away before hoping on her motorcycle.)

Kendall: So what happened? (Looking at her.) You know it's not gonna help anyone with not talking.

_Michael: (Snapping his head back. He rushes over to him.) If you want to live you'll do whatever I tell you. (Releasing his collar he smiles at him.) Don't you think it's just wonderful. Now I've heard of "Four weddings and a funeral." Opps. (Covers his mouth with his hand.) That's a movie. Hey Bruce Have you ever heard of A family Reunion and three funerals? (Looking at him.)_

Bruce: (Chuckles.) No. But with you as the star it should be a huge hit boss.

Michael: Yes. (Smiles.) So lets get this killing over with I've got a date. (Looking at his watch.)

Maggie: Yeah with the devil. But wait can you have a date with yourself?

Michael: Kill her first she's getting on my nerves. (Turning his back.) Then kill her whore girlfriend.

Maggie: You son of a bitch. (Lunging after him.)

Bianca: Maggie No!

_**BANG!**___

It was all like it was happening in slow motion Maggie couldn't move it was like she was frozen in time. Not moving she saw Bianca fly out in front of her. And just like that everything was in real time again.

Babe: Officer down. (Looking at a the sniper if something happened she was second in command.) Take the shot if you got it. We need Medics now. (She said into her walkie talkie.)

Maggie: Baby. (She said with tears in her eyes.)

Bianca: Hey Biker. (Coughs.)

Maggie: Hey. (Sniffles.) You better not die on my hot cop.

Bianca: (Laughs.) Not a chance. (Coughs.) Hey.

Maggie: Yeah? (Wiping the blood that was coming out her mouth off.)

Bianca: I've got a question for you?

Maggie: Ok. (As the world was moving slow around them either of them noticing that Michael had been shot and killed.

Bianca: Will you marry me Mary Margaret Stone? (Eyes closing.)

Maggie: Bianca? Baby? Open your eyes.

Medic: Coming through. Give us room they said putting her on the stretcher. She going into arrest.

Medic 2: She not gonna make it come we gotta go.

Maggie: Yes. (She said with tears in her eyes.)

Kendall: She's gonna make it Maggie. (Wiping a tear away.)

Bianca: She's right. (Slowly open her eyes.) I know better than to fight Kendall Hart. (Smiles weakly.)

Maggie: Bianca? (She said putting her head up.)

Bianca: Hey Biker. (Places her hand on her cheek.)

Maggie: Hey. (Leaning down to give her a kiss.)

Bianca: (Pointing to her throat.) Water.

Maggie: Ok. (Getting up.)

Kendall: I got it. (Pushing her back down in the seat.)

Maggie: Thanks. (Looking back at her.)

Kendall: Here you go. (Handing it to her.)

Bianca: So biker you never answered my question. (Handing the cup to her.)

Maggie: Yes I did. (Putting her hand in her pocket.)

Bianca: Well?

TBC….


	20. The Answer

**Chapter 20** _The Answer_

Sitting there she couldn't help to go back to a couple of days ago when she actually got away from Bianca for a few hours.

_Jamie: Hey Mags I was being to think you didn't live here anymore._

Maggie: James I think I've done something stupid. (Pacing.)

Jamie: Mags calm. (Grabbing her by the shoulders.) And tell me what you did.

Maggie: (Pulling something out of her pocket.) This.

Jamie: Oh Maggie I'm flattered but I have a girlfriend. (Looking at her.)

Maggie: Real funny assclown. (Sighing.) It's not for you.

Jamie: Oh. (Catching on.) Ok. (Looking at it.) It's gorgeous Mags. (Smiles.)

Maggie: I know. (Smiles.) But what the hell am I doing? (Smile fading.) Do I really wanna get married.

Jamie: (Looks down at he's now seating friend.) Do you love her? (Taking a seat next to her.)

Maggie: What about my mantra? "No Guarantees."

Jamie: (Placing a hand on her shoulder.) Yes or no?

Maggie: With all my heart.

Jamie: You just answered your own question. (Smiling.)

Maggie: I did didn't I?

Jamie: Yup. And Maggie you deserve it. To be happy. You gotta give into it. She loves you and no one else.

Maggie: (Smiles.) She does doesn't she? (Only getting a nod from him.) I'm getting married then. (Smiles.) I think?

Jamie: You think?

Maggie: Yeah. One person may stands in my way. (Frowns.)

Jamie: Who?

Maggie: Erica Kane.

Bianca: Maggie sweetie? (Cupping her cheek.)

Maggie: Oh I'm sorry sweetie? (Shaking herself from the memory.) How are you feeling baby?

Bianca: I'm fine. (Smiles.) Come here.

Maggie: Ok. (Leaning forward she was met with a kiss.)

Bianca: Now answer my question. (Looking into her eyes.) Will you marry me?

Maggie: (Clearing her cobwebs.) About that. (Standing up.)

_Secretary: May I help you?_

Maggie: Yes I'm here to see Mrs. Kane.

Secretary: Do you have an appointment? (Looking at her.)

Maggie: No cut.. (Cut off.)

Secretary: I'm sorry then she is a very busy woman.

Maggie: It's about her daughter.

Erica: What about her. (Coming out of her office.)

Maggie: Mrs. Kane if I could have a moment of your time? (Looking her in the eyes.)

Erica: You've got five minutes. (Walking back into her office.) What is this about? Blackmail? How much do you want?

Maggie: Whoa it's not like that. (Holding up her hands.) I only want permission to have you daughter's hand in marriage.

Erica: Pardon me? (Turning from her desk.) What did you say?

Maggie: I want your permission to marry your daughter.

Erica: Absolutely not.

Maggie: (Not giving up.) With all due respect Mrs. Kane Whether you give it to me or not I'm gonna ask her. And I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. But she'll never know that you didn't want her to be happy.

Erica: I want her to be happy. (Getting offended.)

Maggie: But with someone better than me. Is that what you're thinking. (Not waiting for an answer.) I'll give you that she could do much better than me but that's just me and my insecurities. But if you were to ask her could she do better you know what she would say? She'll say no cause in her eyes I am the best. No matter how much you bad talk me no one and I mean no one can take my place. So you can be happy for you own flesh and blood or live with that guilt that you're daughter knows that you do not approve and don't want her to be happy. (Looking in her eyes.) So I'll ask you again Mrs. Kane. May I have your daughters hand in marriage?

Erica: (Turning away from her, she wiped the tears from her eyes sighing she turned back to her.) You hurt her I swear to God Maggie Stone you won't live to see the sun rise again.

Maggie: (Smiling.) I wasn't much for sun rises. (Hugs her.) Thank you so much. I'll help you bury me if I hurt her. (Smiles.) Thank you. You won't regret this. (Turning toward the door.) We'll even let you plan it for us. (Smiles as she leaves.)

Erica: (Smiles.) A woman after my own heart.

Bianca: Sweetie it's a simply yes or no.

Maggie: You kinda stole my thunder.

Bianca: (Confused.) What?

Maggie: With the whole proposal thing. (Feeling as if the ring were gonna burn a hole in her pocket.)

Bianca: Honey you're not making any sense.

Maggie: Baby I love you. (Pacing.)

Bianca: Sweetie I love you too. Now tell me what you are talking about.

Maggie: Let me finish before you say anything. (Only getting a nod in response.) When I say you stole my thunder I meant you just had to get shot. (Seeing the look of confusing written all over her face.) Ok let me start over. Baby I love you. Remember when we first met. I was so cynical about everything. I said I didn't believe in anything including love.

Bianca: Because there is no guarantee in life only one is if you live life moment by moment you're get the maximum experience.

Maggie: (Looks at her.) No don't be. (Walking back over to the bed.) That's exactly what I said. I didn't know it then. (Taking her hand.) I wasn't even close to being right. That day you came in to my life and changed it for the better. I was so lost and as cliché as it sounds you found me. (Smiling.) And showed me that life is not worth living day by day moment by moment if you don't have that one person in you life that makes it all worth while. (Wiping the tear away.) You've made me so happy and I can't imagine what I would have done if I had lost you. (Pulling out the ring.) Bianca you are my guarantee. (Getting on bended knee.) Will you let me be yours. Will you marry me?

Bianca: (Smiling through her tears.) Yes! A thousand times yes.

Maggie: Yes? (Standing up.)

Bianca: Yes. (Smiles.) Yes Maggie you can be my Guarantee.

Maggie: I love you so much. (Taking her hand.) May I?

Bianca: (Smiles.) I love you too. And you better. (Wiping her tears.) You're mine Stone.

Maggie: Forever. ( Smile as she leans down to kiss her.)

**The End**


End file.
